Changes in feelings
by TMH09
Summary: Kyle chooses his girlfriend but what happens after Jessi begins falling for a new beau. How will this affect Kyle and Jessi's or Kyle and Amanda's relationship
1. The Beginning of Something New

"Jessi…I'm sorry, it wouldn't work between us, and Amanda is the one I love…"

Of course she is, Jessi thought. Jessi wasn't good enough for him and probably would never be but still it cut her heart like a knife to hear Kyle, the one she had always cared for, always stood behind say this.

"…Can't you understand that Jessi…"

"Of course Kyle, you made your choice, I know this is hard for you and living in the same household doesn't make it easier…" Jessi said concealing the pain she felt would surround and swallow her as soon as she left him, just as the pain of Sarah death had before, or when Brian had showed her his true nature, or once again with Emily hiding the truth.

"Yeah I know…I'm not going to be able to hang out with you as much either, I want to respect Amanda's feelings the best I can, and I know that our relationship is a little…you know"

Jessi didn't want that but she swallowed those words and instead said, "Yeah, sure Kyle…um…well I should go…"

"Jessi"

"No, no, it's okay, I'm okay, and I just want to be alone."

"But Jessi…"

"Please Kyle."

"Yeah alright" he looked down as though he was ashamed. But Jessi couldn't comfort him; she wouldn't so rather she turned around and left him alone to process things. Jessi could no longer stay her and allow Kyle to feel her heart shatter. She told Lori she was going for a run and would be back later.

Lori understood her feelings and let her go. The more she ran the more anger, frustration, sadness, and heartbreak escaped her through her tears. Finally too tired to continue she collapse near a tree in the forest area and allowed she to sink in that darkness she tried so hard to hide earlier. The deeper she sank the more hysterical she became knowing that everything she wanted was destroyed with that one line. How could she be so blind to allow herself to believe he could actually feel anything for her, stupid, idiotic…damn it.

Finally the tears stopped and she knew she would never allow them to escape in front of Kyle ever. She wanted him close but decided to push him away instead. She felt empty, as though nothing could fix her in that moment….nothing.

As she walked up to the rode, she saw clouds blooming up ahead, so she began running back home. On the way, not too far from home, she found an auto store with a helped wanted sign in the window. Remembering Kyle's words of not being able to spend time with her because of Amanda she decided that this would be the best step to staying away from him. She entered the shop to find this was a mechanic job, when she asked about the sign the shop owner looked doubtful so in order to persuade him otherwise she helped his co-worker fix a broken bike close by. The owner was impressed and decided to allow it. After introducing her to the others, she found she enjoyed the atmosphere quite a bit; a chance to get dirty, the guys were easy to talk to and not judgmental at all about her. At that moment two young boys about her age ran in, as far as Jessi could tell both of them were rather handsome. They too were surprised but accepted her easily, she was shocked to find they both went to her school; their names were Dean, a tall boy with dark hair and gray eyes, and Aaron, the other boy who had blond hair and brown eyes.

Aaron was reserved and bit more of a loner as he proved when he preferred to work alone while Dean was rather loud, funny, and immediately attached himself to Jessi. She smiled at his energy and enjoyed his company.

"You're really pretty" he said bluntly.

She turned slightly red from surprise but got over it quickly, "Thank you".

"So are you starting tomorrow?"

"Yup"

"You need a ride?"

"Um…yeah sure, thanks."

"It's cool."

"Dean, why don't you give Jessi a ride home, it's getting late?" the owner asked.

"Oh you don't have to" Jessi told him.

"Nah, its cool, follow me." He led her outside where a beautiful motorcycle stood. "This is Samantha he announced proudly. Jessi raised an eyebrow.

"Cool name huh?" he smiled

"Sure"

"So where do you live?" She told him and he nodded at that still thoughtful, "Let me have your cell number so that we can meet after school."

"Kay" and she gave it to him. He noticed she seemed sad about something and flicked her forehead.

"Huh?" she said.

"No being sad, pretty girls look better when they smile. Kay?" He said smiling.

She laughed.

"There you go" he said, "much better, your more beautiful that way."

Jessi felt her cheeks burn "Thank you"

"No need, I like making you feel better anyways lets go" He grinned.

As she got on his bike she felt almost blissful…almost, Kyle was on the back of her mind.

"Hey, do you want to get something to eat before I drop you off?"

"Yeah okay" she smiled instantly turning brighter.

Meanwhile at the Trager home:

"Where is she, she's been gone for hours" Kyle panicked.

"She just needs them Kyle, you know air to breath, stop worrying, and she's fine." Lori reassured him.

Then he heard it, the beating of Jessi's heart, it was pumping fast as though she was excited. Then two other sounds caught Kyle off guard, the first was the sound of a motorcycle and the second…the second was the sound of someone's heart. It was a boy's heart. What is going on?

Jessi arrived at home, and got down, she had never experienced anything like that, almost like flying. She was smiling and felt bubbly for some reason. "That was amazing" she laughed still astonished by the ride home on his motorcycle.

"Wasn't it" he replied, "Well then I should probably head back" he sighed and look down, he didn't feel like leaving Jessi just yet; she was amazing in the short time he got to knew her, he now realized that Jessi wasn't like most girls, she was honest, smart, sarcastic, funny, and she was a girl that didn't mind getting dirty or playing video games. He hadn't felt something like this before, sure he had dated other girls but Jessi felt different almost like nothing could beat her.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked

He smiled knowing that she was just as eager to be with him again "Of course" he responded, "See you tomorrow gorgeous." And with that he started up the engine and drove away. Jessi watched him go until he was out of sight.

She then turned towards the door and went inside only to find Kyle and Lori standing right near the entrance. Niccole, Stephen, and Josh all arrived in that area as if on cue. Jessi looked towards the clock to find that it was 10:30 pm. Niccole was the first to break the silence.

"Jessi, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry I'm late Niccole, it's just that I was out jogging but on my way home, I found that this auto shop nearby was looking for a new worker so I decided to try my luck."

"What?" Lori replied.

"I thought it'll give me a chance to have something on the side, you know extra spending money, and I like working on motorcycles and cars, it hands on and something that can help me clear my head." She told them.

They were all slightly shocked by her response but decided if it made her happy, which it obviously had seeing as she was almost jumping with excitement.

"Who gave you a ride home?" Kyle asked.

"Huh? Oh that was Dean, he goes to our school he's also the same age as me and he said he would give a ride to work tomorrow" She smiled at this.

Lori was the quickest to response to this. "That's really nice of him Jessi; it's great that you're already becoming friends with them."

"Yeah, thanks, anyways I think I'm going to go take a shower and then head to bed."

"Aren't you hungry Jessi?" Niccole asked worried at the girl's lack of appetite.

"No thanks, I've already eaten."

"Well alright then."

Kyle just stood there unsure of what to say as he saw Jessi and Lori heading upstairs where he knew Lori would get the full story out of Jessi. Something about this whole situation was getting Kyle irritated, he didn't like this Dean guy, but Kyle didn't know how to get Jessi to stay away from him. He knew it was wrong of him to feel this way but he didn't like it, and he did something that made him feel even worse; he eavesdropped on the conversation between Jessi and Lori.

"So tell me everything" he heard Lori say.

He also heard Jessi sigh, "Well you know I needed some room from Kyle and figured that maybe I should try to get something that I could connect with too so when I saw that the help wanted sign I thought it would be a great idea to help out there doing something I actually didn't mind. The environment there is so quiet and makes me feel at ease. I really like the people there as well; they were able to accept me so easily."

"That great Jessi, I'm happy you found a place to feel at key with. So…what about Dean, what's the deal with him?" Kyle's hearing became more perceptive.

"Honestly it's refreshing being around him. I can tell that as long as he's making smile then he's happy too. Something about his energy is different from what I'm use to but besides that, I don't really know much about him. I mean we talked for awhile and I know some things about him but he's still a bit mysterious to me.

"But he might like you."

"Maybe, who knows, all I know is that he knows how to make me laugh and smile when I feel down."

"Well then, good for you Jessi."

"Thanks, I should take a shower now."

"Kay night Jessi"

"Night Lori"

"Oh and Jessi…"

"Hmm…"

"Thanks for letting me in." Kyle felt Jessi's smile.

"No problem" Kyle then heard the door close and another open followed by the shower being turned on.

Kyle returned to his own head unsure of what to make of Jessi and Lori's conversation, he wonder about him and Jessi and how he made her feel. He banished that thought as soon as he thought it and told himself he just missed not have Jessi around but he had Amanda so Jessi's presence shouldn't make much of a difference even if they were close friends. He decided to just go to bed and dream all these feelings off.


	2. First Day

_Hi guys, I'm Tina, the coolbeans author of this story, I'm happy you guys are enjoying this story. Now my feelings towards this story, is I'm tired of Jessi being sad, she deserves to be happy too, and Kyle just isn't doing the job right now. Now I love Dean, I have more surprises to come, but I got to tell you that Dean is my perfect man. You guys will see why later. :D Please Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

The next morning Jessi put clothes she didn't mind getting dirty for later on. She was up thirty minutes earlier and bounced to the kitchen to find Lori already there. She told Lori that she was leaving early to find Dean. Jessi said goodbye while Lori wished her luck on her first day, once outside Jessi was surprised to find that Dean was sitting there on his motorcycle waiting for her.

"Why hello beautiful, how are you this morning?"

Jessi smiled at that and replied with an "I'm great, how are you?"

"Much better…now" he smiled "Thought I might pick you up, want a ride?"

"Sure" she replied.

"Here" he told her.

"Huh?"

"A helmet for insurance purposes, I wouldn't want someone like you getting hurt"

At that same time, Lori was looking outside for signs of Declan only to find Jessi talking to a very hot guy on a bike. So this was Dean, interesting, she watched Jessi put a helmet on and get on the back of his bike. Lori turned to find Kyle standing there her looking back outside to the place Jessi once was. "God Kyle, you scared me."

"Where's Jessi?"

"She decided to leave early to find Dean so she would have a ride to work."

"Oh, okay" He turned away in order to get ready.

_Hmmmm…………this is getting very interesting_ Lori grinned.

The ride to school was just as exciting as last night. Ash they parked, she realized that most students were either still at home or getting ready to leave. Dean told her as cars began to pull in, that she would meet him here after classes, so they would get to work early and she could change there if she wanted, Jessi agreed with, and asked him what classes he had, to their surprise they had 2 classes together and the same lunch.

"Well then, you want to eat lunch with me and Aaron since we have the same class before then."

"Yeah that's fine with me"

The bell rung and Jessi turned to head to class but suddenly Dean did something very shocking to her…

Declan, Kyle, Lori, and Josh all witnessed Jessi's and Dean's interaction ending with him hugging her, at first her eyes were bewilder but they soon relaxed. Kyle didn't allow his annoyance with this guy show on his face but he was being to get more irritated. Dean released her and they went to class.

The day at school ended quickly for Jessi and she found herself back at the motorcycle with Dean so they could head to work. He noticed the change in her clothing and knew that she didn't mind these clothes getting dirty. AS soon as they were settled he started the engine and they drove away.

Kyle on the other hand had a very slow day; Jessi didn't come to lunch so he and Amanda were able to relax around each other.

"Are you okay, Kyle?" she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

"Well…I don't know it's like you just don't seem very happy."

After getting home Kyle felt strangely unfulfilled and search for something to do while Amanda was doing homework. As he sat and watched TV, he wondered if this is how things were before Jessi came to live here. Hmmm…maybe he'll go to test his powers by doing some exercise.

Amanda felt nervous, she wasn't sure why, she couldn't concentrate on anything so she decide to go visit Kyle before work.

"Oh Amanda, hey, what are you doing here?" Lori said as she opened the door.

"Looking for Kyle, is he here?"

"No, he left like two minutes ago."

"Ummm…Is Jessi here then?"

Lori knew she was only questioning whether they were together or not and it kind of annoyed her.

"Jessi's actually at work Amanda"

"Oh yeah, okay then, tell Kyle I stopped by please." With that she began to leave.

"Yeah alright, I'll tell him." Lori called. How could Amanda forget, Jessi was no longer hanging around them.

After her second/first day of work, Dean and Jessi were walking to the motorcycle after closing. Jessi had been asked if it was okay with her to close with Dean since he needed the money and she told him it was fine with her. Technically she could have gone home at 8:30 but decided to leave with Dean at 10:30. The last two hours they spent talking, because no customers came in, while working on a bike. They talked about family; Dean only has a sister to rely on since his dad died and his mom is in a mental hospital. Dean realized that Jessi has and adopted family after her mom died. They also talked of former relationships; Dean was shocked to find that Jessi's romance in life is pretty slim or that his guy could have rejected someone as beautiful, smart, and lovable as Jessi. They found out a lot about each other but Dean felt as though she wasn't saying everything. On the ride home Jessi was able feel that he hid nothing from her only telling her the truth. As they said goodnight, Dean once again said his line of "Beautiful girls should laugh and smile." Jessi went inside. Before getting home they had already eaten but Jessi found a note with Niccole's writing saying that dinner was in the microwave. Jessi wasn't hungry but she ate it anyways to make Niccole feel better, and wrote a note back. "Thank you. Love Jessi" and knew Niccole would be happy. Jessi decided to do some training before taking a shower and heading to bed. Another great thing about working was that they completed their homework during free time.

Kyle was asleep already but he twitched in annoyance as he heard her humming "She could be you" happily.


	3. Relationships Develop

_Hi again, I know what your thinking, I just skipped those days between Monday and Saturday, I just wanted to show the development of Kyle's irritation with Dean. And if you have a problem with that, write your own story. : P lol. Thanks for the great reviews, you guys are great._

* * *

Tuesday: Kyle's POV

Why was this connection making it so hard on him, if he didn't see her for awhile he would start thinking about her?

Wednesday

Finally, he felt as if he could breathe again, Jessi and Kyle were able to spend a few minutes together this morning but the tension was still strained between them.

Thursday

Amanda is getting annoyed; apparently he hasn't been himself since Sunday. Maybe it's just a coincidence.

Friday

He saw them leave together, she had a breathtaking expression. Lori was starring at him obviously taking in what she saw. Her expression was strangely angry at him.

* * *

Saturday Jessi's POV:

Jessi left to work at 9 am after eating breakfast and work went by pretty quickly because of how much fun they were having. The manager had allowed Jessi and Dean to work on a bike for her in the passing time. Dean joked about how Aaron would give people a rough time getting to know him in order to push others away. Aaron and Jessi seem to get along really well, she felt as though Aaron had a way to influence others to be more relaxed. Dean hadn't told her much about Aaron except that Aaron took care of his siblings because his parents died in a plane crash which resulted in his silence. Aaron seemed to show interest in fast cars and trucks, his favorite subject was literature and history. He was easy to talk to but Jessi felt awkward around him at the same time. After work Dean took Jessi to eat and hang out, where he questioned her about hanging out tomorrow morning and she agreed, he had other things to attend to so they would meet at 6 am, conversation between the two resulted in her arriving home at 6 pm. Jessi spent the rest of the day with at home, playing G-force with Josh and Andy.

Andy really liked Jessi; she was honest and felt like she didn't have to pretend around Jessi, another funny thing about Jessi was her mad gaming skills at G-force. They all seem to laugh and really enjoy playing games.

"Man you guys are too good" Josh complained.

"Hey Jessi" Jessi turned to find Lori standing there

"Hey" she smiled

"You want to help write a song?"

"Yeah sure, these two probably want to have some alone time anyways" Jessi said as Andy and Josh turned red. "See you guys later."

"Later, Jessi" they both replied.

Jessi headed upstairs with Lori and spent awhile helping her with a song at around nine they were called down for dinner.

"So Jessi how was your day?" Niccole asked.

"Fun, I got to hang out with Josh, Andy, and Lori for a bit after work."

"Well that's good."

After dinner was finished, Jessi helped Niccole with the dishes and then helped Stephen with some computer work. After heading to bed Jessi felt a hole in heart open again, the painful reminder that Jessi was rejected washed over her once again. She hated this, she knew Kyle wanted Amanda but still, it hurt knowing she wasn't wanted by him. Damn it, she promised herself she wouldn't cry, still seeing Kyle hurt like a blade. She was able to avoid him during the week for the most part but now it seemed like she was being repeatedly stabbed in her heart. Maybe she should go see him, but she couldn't, no, _get a hold of your self Jessi._ Then a knock came at the door. She was surprised she hadn't felt his presence before.

He opened the door, "May I come in?"

"Sure"

"So…how are you feeling?" he questioned as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Good" she said cheerfully hoping she lied well enough to hide any feelings of before away. "Is something wrong Kyle?"

She saw his face harden. "No nothing at all, it's just that we haven't had the chance to talk for awhile."

"Oh" of course, he was worried about me feeling pain from before. "Well how was your week?"

"Pretty good" he lied.

"Oh really, that's great" For some reason this felt awkward Jessi thought. He hugged her at that moment. Jessi was taken back by this.

"Ummm…Kyle, is something wrong?"

"I missed you, you're always gone now."

"Oh well, you said Amanda would be more trusting if I wasn't around you all the time, I thought this is what you wanted." She replied.

As he let her go, he realized his mistake. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright." His hand remained holding hers and he felt a shock go through him, he moved his other hand so that he could stroke her hair. _STOP_. His hand touched her face. _STOP NOW, for Amanda._

"I better go." He got up and left her. The door closed behind him.

_What just happened_ Jessi wondered _did he…?_ She heard his heart pound as he ran to his room.

"Did I just…" _try to kiss her?_ "Why?"

Both slept rather restlessly, until Jessi felt her phone vibrate. She received a text from Dean. "Hey gorgeous, remember to meet me tomorrow, and don't forget to smile." She smiled to herself as she closed the phone finally falling asleep.

Jessi woke up at 5:30 am for her early breakfast with Dean. She decided to wear short shorts and a tank top with a light but long sweater on top since it was a pretty hot day. They went to a dinner called Denny's they ate and chatted about different things.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Uh, well I love Avril Lavinge, but some of my favorite's bands are the Fray, Matchbox 20, The Goo Goo Dolls, Counting Crows and Third Eye Blind."

"Wow, excellent selection."

As they order their food, Dean noticed that everything she ordered had something to do with strawberries. But he found it adorable; no matter what she did she was cute. During work he recalled how getting dirty didn't upset her like every other girl. When she was mad she a cut twitch in her nose. He once again question how any guy could not choose her she was great at just being herself.

"So, do your parents know you came here with me?"

"Uhhh….well maybe" she said hesitantly.

"So that's a no"

"I didn't know what to tell them"

"I understand but next time you come to hang out with me please tell them, so you don't have to be rushed home."

"Kay"

"So what kinds of people are in your adopted family like?"

"Well I have my adopted mother and father, Niccole and Stephen, they are both really dependable and even though they can be a little hard to deal with cause of how strict they are, they are good people and I know they really care about me. Then there Lori and Josh, my adopted sister and brother, at first they were kind hard to get along with cause they both didn't really like me but Lori and Josh are really fun to be around. And then there's Kyle…he's another adoptee of the Trager family; he was the only person that accepted me besides Niccole when I first moved in."

_Hmm…it looks like she not's saying everything about Kyle, but I shouldn't push it._

"They sound like great people Jessi, you look like you really love being around them."

"Yeah, what about you, what is your family like."

"Well my dad died not too long ago, he was great, I loved building cars and helping out with auto parts. He was a lot like me except a little more free. He died in a car accident awhile ago. My mom couldn't handle the stress of his death and my sister had to put her in a mental hospital. I don't really have much to say about her…it doesn't feel real to know she's there. My sister and me have a touchy relationship cause we didn't really enjoy each other's company before she moved away and now she has to take care of me for the next two years but we're getting use to each other more and more now."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he offered. "I'm not."

"How could you be so strong?"

"I couldn't just leave my sister, even if she does hate me, I want to do what's right and hopefully one day she will come to rely on me." He smiled.

"Wow" Jessi was shocked. As she watched Dean she knew they were getting closer, they had much of the same taste in music, liked the feel of freedom that motorcycles offered, and had odd attachments to their families. She felt connected to him, not the way she did with Kyle of course but something new, she felt as though she could actually learn to trust him, like he only saw her and no one else and she loved that feeling. But she still felt as though Kyle was the only guy she could have these feelings for in that way.

Breakfast ended at around 8:50 and Dean got her home by 9:00 am.

"Well then beautiful until tomorrow." He smirked while she laughed at him.

"Yeah sure, thanks for the ride."

"No problem, see you later then."

"Yeah, okay bye."

"Bye." With that he drove away. Jessi watched him go and then went inside where she decided to make breakfast to make breakfast for the others. At around 9:15 everyone was getting up and in to the kitchen. They were amazed to find Jessi standing there beginning to serve breakfast on a plate.

"Oh you're up, I made breakfast."

"Cool, your awesome Jessi." Josh was first to grab the plate, she smiled.

"There's butter, jam, and peanut butter on the table."

"Thanks, Jessi." Josh left to sit down. Lori was next followed by Niccole, and Stephen. Kyle hadn't woken up yet.

"So what would you like to drink?"

"Milk" Josh said "Okay, now how about you three?"

"Coffee" they all said. Jessi had already handed Josh his cup.

"How would you like it?" Jessi asked.

"Black" Stephen said.

"Spoon of sugar and a little milk with it." Niccole told her.

"Lots of sugar and milk." Lori smiled.

Jessi smirked at their differences and handed them their correct cup.

She turned around to prepare the next plate.

"Kyle, Jessi made breakfast, and it taste great, you need to have some." Josh said loudly.

"Oh…that's great." She heard him respond.

"Do you want some?" She asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Here you go." She gave him a plate.

"Thanks."

"What would you like to drink?"

"Uhh…how about some orange juice."

"Okay." She handed him a glass and she felt a shock go through her as he touched her hand.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She served herself food and sat down with them.

"So Jessi, why aren't you at work?" Lori asked.

"Day off."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Great you can come with Andy, Hillarie, and me for the day."

"Yeah sure."

"You cook great Jessi." Josh interrupted.

She laughed while Lori looked annoyed. After breakfast, Jessi insisted on cleaning up while the others got ready. She was nearly done when Lori came down, "I need some more of the good stuff." She announced as she poured herself more coffee.

"I think Niccole and Stephen will want some soon."

"Crap, there's no more."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it."

"Thanks." She went back up the stairs. Kyle was still in the kitchen eating slowly. He stood up and began setting the coffee.

"Hey I was going to do that."

"It's alright you've done enough" She had finally finished; she turned to look at him. "Not good enough."

"Who?"

"Dean."

"What do you mean?"

"He is not good enough for you."

"What would you know about who is good enough for me or not? God Kyle just go away." She turned and left, he heard the front door slam.

"What the hell Kyle?" He turned to see Lori standing there.

"What do you mean?"

"You mad your choice Kyle, leave Jessi alone. God." Lori turned and left to follow Jessi. Kyle hit the table, damn it she's right.

Lori found Jessi standing on the steps outside. She ran up to her and hugged her. "Hey"

"Hey"

"Kyle is such a jerk."

"Why did he have to say that?"

"I dunno he's an idiot about these things."

They were silent for a little bit. Lori let go of her and said "Hey forget about Kyle, Andy and Hillarie should be here soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so why don't I wait here and you go grab our bags."

"Yeah okay."

"And Jessi…"

"Hmm…?"

"It will get better"

"I know thanks." Jessi went inside.

"Good."

"Lori?"

"Huh?" She saw a blond walk up to her.

"Amanda, hey."

"Hi."

"Here to see Kyle?"

"No actually, I was wondering if we could hang out."

"Oh, sorry Amanda."

"Oh, why not?"

"Cause I already promised Hillarie and Andy I would hang out with them."

"Couldn't I come along then?"

Lori sighed, "Jessi's coming though."

"Oh…okay."

"I know that you feel bad but Jessi needs a day with the girls." As if on cue Jessi came outside.

"Hey Jessi." A honk interrupted, Hillarie was parked there.

"We should go, come on Jessi." Jessi followed Lori.

"Uh…bye Lori, Jessi."

"Bye then Amanda." Lori responded but Jessi said nothing and continue to walk. Of course she did, Amanda knew Jessi hated her, but at least she would respond. Now it was like Jessi wouldn't even bother to react to her.

"Hey Lori, hey Buttercup." Hillarie said.

"Calling Jessi and new nickname huh?"

"Yeah I figured she needed one."

"Why Buttercup though?"

"Dunno, it just fits her, don't you think."

"Buttercup" they all said at once.

"I like it" the other two announced, Jessi felt her face burn.

Together they drove off all but Jessi waving to Amanda.

Amanda was left standing there as they drove away. She turned back to the house. At least Kyle would be home, she knocked on the door, and Kyle answered. "Amanda hey" He smiled brightly.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." They went to his room.

"So are you feeling better now?" she asked.

"Uhh…yeah I am."

"That's good"

She looked down. Hmm…maybe this could help Kyle with how he's been feeling…empty the past few days. He reaches down and pulls Amanda's face up gently and leans forward. Her breath washes over his face and his lips meets her. The flutter of wings is inside him as the kiss becomes more passionate yet Kyle felt as if something was lacking. They pull apart to breathe some air; Amanda looks as though she is glowing. Kyle smiles but doesn't feel as though she is glowing. Kyle smiles but doesn't feel as bubbly as he usually is after kissing her. Amanda wraps her arms around Kyle neck reaches up and kisses Kyle again. After sometime they break apart again and Kyle looks into her beautiful eyes but the spark he saw before has in some way quieted. Kyle didn't understand this. _Why? What's going on?_

Meanwhile with Jessi and the others.

"Wow Buttercup, you look so pretty in that dress, and it's an everyday dress so you could wear it whenever." Hillarie told her.

"You think?"

"Yup" she said bubbly.

"You need some new clothes any ways, maybe some skirts, tank tops and new shoes would be nice too." Lori agreed.

Andy nodded in agreement to the others.

"Okay then we should start with the skirts" Jessi replied.

"Yay, Buttercup by the end of today you'll be fabulous." Hillarie smiled.

Jessi and the others continue to find some great clothes for all of them. Lori, Andy, and Hillarie all wanted Jessi to smile and have fun.

"Jessi look cheesecake." Andy pointed out.

"I've never had that before. Jessi told them.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Then we have got to change that first." Andy replied pushing Jessi forward.

They order their cheesecake. And Jessi fell in love with it. "Wow"

"Right" Andy said agreeing with her.

"So what's going on with Kyle and you, Jessi? Inquired Hillarie.

"Hillarie!" Lori said annoyed.

"What? It's only a question."

"But still-."

"Lori, it's okay" Jessi interrupted.

"But…are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's alright, Hillarie there is nothing but friendship at a distance, he made his choice and that choice was Amanda not me." Jessi confided in them, it was very clear that it still hurt her.

"Oh I'm sorry Jessi, I didn't know."

"It's fine really."

"Jessi!" another voice both very similar and yet different. Jessi looked up to see Dean and Aaron standing there.

"Dean. Aaron."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Don't lie." Dean turned around and bought something from the store owner. "Here!" He pushed a pink rose into Jessi's hand.

"What?"

"Remember what I said," Dean told her, his eyes alight and beaming at her. "Pretty girls should smile it makes them stand out, so don't be sad or mad." Jessi smiled at the absurdity of this but then again he looked like he really believed it.

"So who are these lovely ladies that your with?"

"Uhh…this is Lori, Andy, and Hillarie."

"Guys this is Dean and Aaron." Dean smiled and Aaron nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys, man this sucks that we can't stay around but I have to help Aaron out at home."

"Yeah okay."

"Enjoy yourselves ladies." He winked at them and left with Aaron stunned.

Lori broke the silence first. "Wow."

"You said it Trager, what a dish he is Buttercup."

"And he's sweet too." Andy added.

They all looked at Jessi surprised at her silence. "Why are you worried about Kyle with him around?" Hillarie asked.

Jessi shrugged not knowing exactly what to say.

"Well anyways he's interesting and his friend is pretty hot too." Hillarie continued.

"Yeah I guess." Jessi answered uncomfortably.

"If he continues like that he'll have Jessi's heart in his hand or mine for that matter." Lori laughed.

They all smiled at this.

"So should we get going? Andy asked.

"Yeah it's getting late." The others agreed.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the Tragers' home.

"Let's go inside guys." Lori said.

"Kay."

Jessi grabbed all her bags which was a pretty big task considering there were so many. Jessi has been needing new clothes ever since that _event_ with Sarah. Once inside she carried her stuff to her room while the others went to kitchen. On the way there she heard heavy breathing from not one but two people.

* * *

Inside Kyle's Room:

Kyle and Amanda were making out when her phone rang.

"Hello" she said breathlessly, "Oh mom, yeah, I'm heading home now. I should be there soon, okay, bye."

"Going home." Kyle stated.

"Have to, see you later." She kissed him again.

"Bye" he replied as she moved to the window.

"Bye" she responded as she jumped down.

Jessi was back with Lori and the others laughing about the little things that they did while shopping.

Kyle walked in, "Hey girls."

"Hey"

"Hi Kyle."

"Hello."

"Hi."

They all responded grinning at themselves.

"How was your guys' day out?" He questioned.

"Great we went shopping, ate cheesecake, and bumped into Jessi boyfriend. Hillarie responded.

"What?" Kyle asked shocked.

"He's not my boyfriend…" Jessi informed them.

"Yet" Andy added.

They giggled a little about that.

"Kyle you've got to meet him, he is so sweet and nice to Jessi." Lori told him.

"Oh really?" Kyle asked disinterested.

"Yeah and he is so dreamy, every insecure girl's wish." Lori continued.

"And he has eyes for only Jessi." Andy agreed.

"That's great Jessi." Kyle felt as if everyone else was being very supportive of this guy.

"Yeah"

"Well Jessi, we got pizza, soda, and ice cream, so let's go upstairs." Lori interrupted.

"Yeah okay let's go."

Jessi led the way to Lori's room. They heard Kyle say something about working out and left outside. Once inside Lori's room. Lori, Hillarie, and Andy all broke down laughing at Kyle's reaction.

"Why did you guys do that?" Jessi demanded both curiously and annoyed.

"Jessi, it was to make him realize are very much wanted by other guys and to make him jealous, which he was." Lori explained.

"Oh"

"So don't worry we knew what were we doing." Hillarie told her.

"How do you know he was jealous?" Jessi requested.

"The way his eyes looked and his disinterested in the story or the way we complimented Dean." Andy replied.

Jessi remember how annoyed his face look as they talked about Dean.

"Huh, interesting."

"We know Jessi that was fun."

"But I don't get it, doesn't he like Amanda?" Jessi questioned while holding the rose Jessi received from Dean.

"Well obviously he feels something for you otherwise we wouldn't have acted this way."

"Okay."

"Now lets' get rid of this food."

"Yeah."

Jessi continue to think on Kyle, for some reason she was sad, mad and a happy.

_I don't get it, while they were talking about him I felt so weird, like I want to hurt him or counter their faith in him. That makes no sense; Jessi should be with whoever she wanted. Why is this bothering me so much? I'm with Amanda so get use to it._

* * *

_I know what you guys are thinking, I wanted to show the relationship between Jessi and the others growing so I decided to let Hillarie nickname her. Oh and how rude is Kyle? Gosh what a meanie. Anyways thanks for reading guys. It'll take a while before I could up another chapter so please wait patiently. :D._


	4. Everything happens on Mondays

Monday:

Jessi and Lori are in the bathroom getting ready, while Kyle, Josh, Niccole, and Stephen are downstairs in the kitchen.

"Hey Jessi?"

"Hmm…?"

"Friday's the dance, you should come."

"I should?"

"Yeah ask Dean to be your date and plus you have that beautiful blue dress we got yesterday."

"Um…"

"Oh come on Jessi."

"Okay okay, I'll think about it."

"Good" Lori went back to doing her makeup. _Man, I'm not sure about this_ Jessi thought. _I don't want to give Dean the impression that I only have feelings for him if I still feel attached to Kyle. That will make me look like the bad guy for not telling him sooner about our past…What am I suppose to do._

"Jessi, don't worry about your feelings." Lori interrupted her thoughts. "Going to a dance together doesn't necessarily mean you're ready for a serious relationship, so relax."

Jessi smiled. "Thanks Lori"

"No problem."

Jessi turned and Lori heard her go downstairs to look for Dean. Lori soon joined her. Dean walked up to the door and knocked but before either Lori or Jessi could get it, Kyle had opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Kyle asked coldly. Dean showed no sign of agitation from the way Kyle spoke to him.

"Yes, is Jessi here?" Kyle was taken aback by his confidence. Before Kyle could respond Jessi was already there.

"Hey Dean, I see that you have meat Kyle"

"Hello Kyle." Kyle just nodded.

"And remember me."

"Hello again Lori, it's a pleasure you meet you again." He smiled. "Anyone else I should meet?"

"There's me, Josh's the name."

"Hi. Should I introduce myself to your parents as well Jessi?"

"Of course you should." Lori answered for her.

"Then please lead the way." He smiled once again while following Jessi and Lori to the kitchen.

"Umm…Niccole, Stephen."

"Huh?"

"Oh Jessi, what is it?"

They both looked to see another boy behind them. He stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Dean, Jessi's friend at work; it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Jessi has told me so much about you."

"Why hello Dean." Niccole replied.

"I hope we can trust you with Jessi" Stephen added.

"Why of course, I wouldn't dream of getting Jessi in any trouble." Dean replied.

"Well aren't you charming." Niccole smiled.

Dean smiled in response. "Well then Jessi we should get to school."

"Yeah okay."

"It was great meeting all of you." He told them.

"You too Dean" Stephen replied.

Jessi turned around to lead Dean back, Kyle was still standing by the door, Josh and Lori had left to get ready. Kyle's eyes narrowed as Dean and Jessi approached him.

"It was great meeting you as well Kyle." Dean said grinning.

"Yeah sure." Kyle responded.

"Well then gorgeous, we should get going."

"Yeah okay. Bye Kyle."

"Bye." Kyle responded shortly afterwards.

Dean looked back. "Have a great day Kyle" he said while mocking him. Kyle looked up but Dean was already near his bike. Kyle watched as he got on and Jessi sat behind him, holding on to him, Dean raised a hand in salute. "I'll take good care of her." Kyle's eyes turned dark with anger as he watched them drive away.

They got to school and began walking to the building. They were silent for most of the way when Jessi finally broke the silence.

"Why…why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Mock Kyle like that?"

"He likes you, and he's taking his anger out at me because me and you are always together."

"But he has a girlfriend?"

"But he likes you."

"I don't think so."

"That's because you don't know how wonderful you truly are."

Her eye's looked startled. "Huh?"

"Jessi you're a beautiful girl and even though you haven't told me everything about your past, I know you're not perfect but that doesn't make you worse it makes you even better than perfect because you're you and Kyle missed his chance for now at that. He missed seeing how gorgeous and wonderful you truly are before it was too late."

_He can't have loved me, why would he turn me away then. Why did he pick her?_

"But I didn't-"

"You didn't have to say a word; I saw the way you looked at each other, he loves you and your too afraid to love him or at least be close to him because he has already hurt you. And that's not it, there is something more, a connection, I felt it, something deeper then blood, something special that you're not saying."

"Dean…"

"I'm not giving up!"

"What?!"

"I like you Jessi, and I'm not going to give up until you tell me to."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve better than that, better than what he's giving you."

"Dean, I don't know what to say."

"That's okay," he smiled. "Now, will you go to this dance with me?" He said while pointing at a sign.

"Yes, I'll love to." Jessi replied.

Dean smiled. "Cool, I'll pick you up at 8:00 on Friday then. Oh and wear a dress, I'm not bring my motorcycle."

She laughed. "I will."

The bell for class rung and they ended up running to 1st period.

"Jessi." Jessi looked around to see Lori sitting there.

"Hey guess who asked me to the dance?"

"Dean."

"You know it."

"Huh…Declan asked me."

"Really?"

"Yeah I did." Jessi turned to see Declan right next to her. He looked down and smiled.

"Not so alone anymore huh?" She asked.

He laughed "Nope and you're not either it looks like." He teased.

"I guess so."

"That great Jessi, you deserve to be happy."

Jessi smiled, her and Declan always had a sketchy relationship but in the end they always were there to support each other. They were beginning to see each other more as close friends. And now Lori trusted both of them. Class began leading Jessi through a pretty easy day. Dean and Jessi went to work afterwards and relaxed easily around each other like always as they began to work on Jessi's bike. The owner had agreed to them going to the dance on Friday. When Dean went to the restroom the owner showed how happy he was.

"Wow Jessi."

"What?"

"Dean."

"What about him?"

"This is the first time in awhile he decided to ask for a day off, he's always working, even though he acts happy I can tell it hurts to know his mom isn't able to support him as well. It's great to see him act like a teenager for once."

Jessi smiled sadly. "Uh huh." She agreed. Dean returned after that and began working again. Jessi went home at 6:30 rather than 10:30 because Aaron wanted to close instead. Upon arriving home Jessi wasn't sure if she wanted to be there already feeling a hole inside her. Her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Jessi, it's me."

"Oh hey."

"I just called to make sure you got home okay and to say smile beautiful you deserve to." Jessi had gotten so use to these words that she felt the hole refill as he said them.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being there."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye Jessi." She breathed in and went inside. In the living room Andy sat there.

"Hey Andy."

Andy got up and hugged her. "Hi Jessi, you're home early."

"Yeah I got off early."

"Coolbeans."

"Where's Josh?"

"He had to go to the store with his mom."

"Oh okay, why didn't you go with him?"

"There wasn't enough room so he asked me to stay here."

"That makes sense, I guess."

"So you want to play G-force or something?"

"How about we watch a movie?"

"Yeah okay, I need a girls' night anyways." Andy said excitedly

"Well choose a film and I'll go get us something to eat."

"Alright."

Jessi went to the kitchen and grabbed some popcorn, ice cream, and soda. Upon returning she found Andy had picked "The Notebook".

"I know it's a bit mushy but I love this movie, is this okay?"

"Yeah it's one of my favorites too." Jessi smiled.

"Really?"

"It reminds how strong love can really be and how hurtful it can be."

Andy grinned. "Hmmm…it looks like you understand how love can affect everyone not just those two people." Jessi grinned back and sat down. They laughed at the funny parts neither really cried at the sad parts. The movie was ending and they both fell asleep. Only to be woken by the door opening as Josh and Niccole walked in.

"Oh Jessi you're here?"

"Yeah I got off early at work."

Kyle walked in followed by Amanda and Lori."

"Oh crap, what time is it?"Andy cried.

"9:00" Josh replied "Sorry Andy I should of taken you home first." Josh said sadly."

"My moms are gonna kill me if they think I'm still with you."

Jessi spoke up at this point. 'I'll take you home instead, that way they think you were with me since technically it's true."

"You will?" She asked. Jessi nodded. "I love you." Andy said happily hugging Jessi."

"Well then, now that that is settled we should go."

"Bye then Andy." Josh said as he hugged her.

"Bye"

"Thanks Jessi."

"Happy to do it."

"See you guys later." Andy and Jessi left heading towards Andy's house. After a little bit of walking and chatting about the movie they just watched.

Andy blurted out "You like Kyle right?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it's just that the way you look at him reminds me of Niccole and Stephen. Or how Josh looks at me."

"Oh" Jessi said lamely.

"Don't worry, I won't tell it's just that out of all the girls, I feel it's easier to talk to you because your honest and blunt unlike the others, you didn't pity me for being cancer girl either."

Jessi smiled. "It's alright, I understand, you didn't need to explain. But you're right I do like Kyle."

"I…I don't like Amanda."

"Wha-?"

"-It's just she always acts too nice, I know it's a bad reason to not like her but I rather keep my distance from her because…well it's like nothing gets on her nerves well except for you."

Jessi laughed at this making Andy feel relieved. "Why do you think that is? I mean I'm not around her and Kyle very much anymore."

Andy knew exactly what Jessi meant by that. "I think it's because Kyle's been acting weird ever since you got that job or maybe it's because you're always with Dean now."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, it's like something is always getting him irritated."

"Hmmm…interesting." Andy and Jessi laughed. "Oh well, what can you do?" Jessi asked. "I mean it's like Kyle doesn't understand himself at all."

"I know he doesn't get his own feelings. I don't know if you noticed but everything your around he acts more like himself."

"Well he's irritated even when I am there too"

"I think he really does like you Jessi" Andy told her "He's just acting like this because he already told Amanda he would be with her and he's afraid of telling you his true feelings"

Jessi smiled. _I don't know if he really felt that way, why doesn't he just figure out what he really wants, I'm tired of other people telling me how he feels, why doesn't he just say it?_

"What about Dean?"

"Well if you really do start to like him great because he is a good guy but don't just be with him cause your too afraid of allowing your feelings for Kyle to be there." Andy replied.

"I do like Dean, and I feel safe with him but I don't want to be with him if I still have these feelings for Kyle."

"I understand but maybe it'll be easier to move on if you have Dean there for you."

"Huh? Maybe it will, I don't know. All I know is until Kyle figures out what he truly wants, I can't wait for him forever, and I want to stop feeling this pain."

"Yeah, as of right now Kyle doesn't deserve you so if Dean really wants to be there let him. Just don't go too far if you think you're just going to go back to Kyle because Dean doesn't deserve that."

"Thanks Andy, I know."

Andy just smiled. Soon enough they were arriving at Andy's house. Her moms were mad but after getting a full apology from Jessi who had told them that it was her fault for not noticing the time, they lessen their anger. Apparently happy that Andy had gained a girlfriend who she could talk to rather than just hang around Josh all day, they even when as far as inviting Jessi in for coffee and cake to which she agreed. After some time Jessi decided it was best for her to get home now otherwise Niccole and the others may worry. Andy and Jessi said their goodbyes with a hug and Jessi went on her way. The walk home was relaxing and Jessi felt nature surround her as recalled her conversation with both Dean and Andy.

Maybe it is true that Kyle loves or likes her but until Kyle can figure it out Jessi will only feel pain from his drawn out decision. _I love you, Kyle I really do, but I can't be with someone who doesn't even know how he feels._ Jessi felt the tears fall down her cheek as the hole reopened in her heart. _It's not fair, why am I the only one who has to feel this kind of pain, if he really needed me he should just tell me._ She recalled the words Dean had said "I'm not giving up on you Jessi unless you want me to, Kyle doesn't deserve you, your beautiful and wonder and he missed that." Dean is right Kyle has hurt her so much and yet she still loved him. _I will try my best to move on for Dean's sake_ Jessi told herself _If Kyle really loves me then maybe he will stop me and maybe he won't I cannot allow myself to be his pawn, it hurts too much to allow that again._ Jessi continued walking after that, saying goodbye to her former hurt self and trying to be someone who could depend on herself.

As she came up to her house, she felt Dean's heart. She walked up to him. "Jessi, I'm just here to check up on you, how are you feeling?"

"Great." He saw the tear stains on her cheek but knew that she was being honest. He stroke the tears away cupping her face with his hands. Looking deep into her eyes he saw how truly happy and yet sad she looked. The moonlight shown how beautiful she truly was.

"Beautiful." She smiled and knew that all her uncertain feelings from before had disappeared as she looked into the eyes of the guy who she knew she could always depend on. Dean leaned forward; she could feel his warm breath on her face suddenly a feeling deep inside her stirred. He got even closer and kissed her forehead. He pulled away from her and released her. She smiled at him knowing that he would never push her too far. "Goodnight, Jessi, have pleasant dreams." With that he drove away but before doing that he saluted her or who she thought was her not feeling someone else's heart there. _His heart._

Jessi turned to see Kyle standing there, his eyes on hers trying to read her. "Kyle"

"Jessi"

She listened for Amanda's heart finding it in her room knowing she was watching this exchange.

"Well then I should go inside and say my goodnights, Kyle." She strolled past him before he could say anything else. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She heard him say.

After saying goodnight to the others and getting a million thanks from Josh and Andy who happened to be on the phone she went to bed. _I want to love him, I want to love Dean but I know that when my heart is ready I will. And he will wait for me, I know he will._

Kyle was in his room thinking about the past conversation he had with Jessi. _What's going on with me? I know Jessi can be with anything guy she wants but still, this is hurting me for some reason, it must just be the fact that Jessi now loner depends on me for emotion support, that it right?_ Kyle continued pushing this on himself, talking himself into thinking that he only missed how constant Jessi's presence was in his life. _These past days I have been sleeping so restlessly, I wonder why?_

* * *

_Hello again, I'm very happy at the reviews I've been getting from you guys, thanks so much for approving of my first ever story, I don't know where to start. Oh right how great is Dean? Awesome huh and he cares so much. Another thing is I wanted Jessi and Andy to bond cause I really like both of their characters and I thought that they would have a great friendship. And lastly Kyle, he acted like a jerk, but he seems to be getting his head clear, at least he's accepting that Jessi was a constant in his life now. So I know that I said this chapter would take awhile to get up and I was wrong, it's gonna be next chapter cause this one I had a rough draft for while next chapter I have to start fresh. T.T. Please be patient. –Tina._


	5. Unknown desires and pain in one boat

Tuesday:

The next morning Jessi woke up as usual around 5:00 am. As she was getting ready she thought over the events of last night, _I feel kind of strange today, I wonder why?_

Jessi went to the bathroom and felt the relief of the shower head above rinsing her off. Afterwards she stepped out and placed a towel firmly around her just before the door opened. And there was Kyle standing right there starring at her intensely.

"Kyle"

"Umm…" Kyle's mouth felt dried as he tried to move his brain into functioning mode. He saw the towel wrapped around her body and the water droplets on her shoulder moving down, for an instance he almost wanted to grab her and kiss away the water.

"Kyle." Lori's voice pulled him back to his mind.

"Sorry Jessi, I didn't mean to." He turned and closed the door behind him.

Jessi brain felt like a train wreck. _What the hell was that about?_

Kyle was walking to Lori's room to see what she wanted all along thinking of what he just saw. _Damn, I need to learn to knock…what was I thinking before?_

"What is it Lori?"

"Do you know what time Declan is coming today?"

"No why?"

"I need to help Amanda setting up the dance space."

"Oh, well I could call him and ask."

"Will you?"

"Yeah sure, that's fine with me."

"Thanks Kyle." Kyle nodded and turned his attention to his phone.

Jessi had finished up in the bathroom and went downstairs to eat something before Dean arrived. But as she hit the last step she heard a knock on the door, Jessi opened the door to see both Dean and Aaron standing there.

"Uhh…hi"

"Hey Jessi, I know I'm early but Aaron was annoying me with coming here early so he could help out at the dance, sorry."

"Did you say help out at the dance?" Lori said while running down the stairs.

"Yeah, we were both asked to go there."

"Oh do you mind if I hitch a ride with you then. I have to help out too."

"Yeah sure no problem."

"Thanks let me call Declan then." Lori made a call and told Declan that she happened to get a ride with Jessi and some friends. After that they made their way to the school in Dean's truck. "So what are you guys suppose to help out with?"

"Mainly heavy lifting and stuff like that; we'll leave the decorating and stuff to you wonderful ladies."

"Well, thanks for thinking about us." Lori shot back.

Dean laughed at this point that made the others follow suit. _No wonder she's so happy, Dean has such an infectious laugh that it'll make anyone smile._ Lori thought. _Kyle's going to have a tough time winning her back._ Lori smiled.

"So Aaron, you're awfully quite. Come on brighten up, I'm sure your sisters wouldn't like to see you like this." Dean said.

"Well you know they are pretty cheery that I'm going to this dance."

"You are?" Lori asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you have a date yet?"

"Uhh…no, I don't, are you asking." Aaron said with a chuckle.

"N-no" Lori said her face turning red. "I already have one, it's just that my friend Hillarie needs one and I wondered if maybe you'll like to go with her."

"Hillarie? Is she that bubbly, energetic girl that was with you, the last time we bumped into each other?" He inquired.

"Yeah."

"Hmm…do you think she'll say yes?"

"Well if it's you then yes probably." Lori told him.

"Then I'll ask her."

"Just like that."

"Well it'll be nice to get to know some new people and besides she reminds me a bit of Dean in that she's acts happy a lot of time."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dean questioned.

"Nothing."

"Whatever." Dean said in a mope kind of tone. While the others laughed at his expression. Soon enough they were pulling into the school parking lot. "Well here we are, let the fun activities begin." He said sarcastically

"Well at least after this is all done you'll be able to dance with Jessi." Lori said.

"True."

Jessi just shook her head. "Come on."

Aaron and Lori lead the way followed closely by Dean and Jessi. Once inside they found their way to the gym where others we're already setting up. "Man they're going to need a lot of work to fix this up in time." Dean told them. Dean took in all the gym seeing a blond girl trying to direct where to place some streamers, "I guess she's in charge he said pointing to the blond.

"That's Amanda." Lori responded.

"She isn't getting much done at that pace." Aaron said afterwards.

"Looks like it" Lori sighed.

"Lori!" Lori turned to see Hillarie doing some background work. She ran up to them. "Thank God, you guys are here, do you see this, it's a disaster, nothing is getting done on time."

"Man, looks like you guys are having a rough time." Aaron said.

Hillarie turned red. "Yeah, anyways, you guys should go talk to Amanda and ask her for directions."

"Kay Hillarie." Lori and the others turned and went to Amanda. "Amanda" Lori called.

"Oh Lori, thank god, what are you guys doing here?" She asked the other three.

"Volunteers." Dean said.

"Oh right, and you Jessi?"

Rather than Jessi respond it was Dean that talked instead. "I think she's also under that category."

"You want to help out?"

"That's why we're here." Jessi said annoyed that it was this hard for her to understand.

"Umm…okay."

"So what do you need us to do?"

"Well Lori why don't you help out with Hillarie and the back ground and Jessi, you can help with the streamers. Uh…what are your guys' names?"

"I'm Dean, and this is Aaron"

"Okay Dean and Aaron you can help move the stage and stuff."

"Then let's go guys."

The four of them went their separate ways and helped in whatever way they can. Class began putting an abrupt stop to their work. Lori and Aaron would return with Hillarie to help out but Dean and Jessi had to get to work after school. Aaron told them he would be there after some more setting up to work till close.

"Man this is such a hassle." Dean said after school.

"Hmm…?"

"It's just that, did you see how much work there is left to do before the dance?"

"Yeah it's going to take some time to get everything right, we're lucky Aaron and the others are going to stay here till later."

"Yeah I guess…so, I'm guessing you don't like Amanda?" Dean said before she said anything else.

"How did you guess that?"

"The way she just stared at you with intense dislike." Dean laughed.

"We kind of have a bad past with each other." Jessi said anger coloring her tone.

"We'll don't worry about it, I'm sure what is up her butt has something to do with how intimidated you make her feel."

Jessi looked at Dean and smiled. "Yeah I guess so."

"So, you want to go to the carnival that's in town after work?"

"Yeah but what time are you getting off?"

"6:30." He said satisfied. "But only for today, I couldn't stand not seeing you for the full day."

Jessi grinned. "Okay let me call Niccole then." After a quick conversation with Niccole, with her asking for permission to go and Dean promising Niccole that he'll have her home at 11:00 at the latest, Niccole agreed. At 6:00 they were let off because of Aaron's return to the auto store.

"I asked Hillarie and she agreed to go to the dance with me." He said with a smile as he entered.

"That's awesome Aaron." Dean smiled.

"Yeah I think so too."

"Well we have to head out."

"You asked her to carnival?"

"How did you know?" Jessi asked.

"He told me a couple days ago that he was planning to ask you, he even bought tickets already."

"You did?"

"Yup."

"How did you know I'll agree?"

"I didn't but I was hopeful of your agreement, so I bought them."

Jessi smiled. "Well then let's get over there."

"Have fun you two." Aaron said as he gave Jessi a quick goodbye hug.

"See you later Aaron, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early." Dean added as he remember the dance.

Aaron smirked. "Right bye you guys."

Dean walked up to the right side of the truck and opened the passenger side for Jessi. "Ladies first" he told her.

Jessi smirked back at him "Thank you." As she entered the truck

Dean went to the other side and entered himself after turning on the engine they drove towards the carnival grounds.

"So where did you get the truck?"

"It use to belong to my dad, I fixed it up after the accident."

"Oh, she looked at the cross hanging from the mirror."

"He use to wear that all the time. Along with these." She looked at him to see him holding up dog tags. "He use to be in the military."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"That's cause I don't tell a lot about my dad" he answered then he smiled. "So tell me, what is your favorite ride at a carnival?"

"I don't know, I've never went to one before." Jessi answered knowing that he was trying to escape the conversation of his dad just as she did before with Sarah. She looked down to see his hand clenched, she reached down and touch his hand. He opened his hand at her touch and allowed her to hold it. His expression lightened as he held it.

"What do you mean you never been to one. This will be fun for you then." He said his eyes seemed happy for more than one reason. They pulled up on the fair grounds and sat there for a moment, she knew he didn't want to let go of her, she had felt the pain behind the touch when the subject went to his dad. She looked up at him and saw something else there, his eyes gleamed with a new type of intensity and she knew he was doing everything he could to stop himself from feeling that pain. She smiled a genuine smile that she knew he needed. He released her hand and opened the door. She watched as he walked around the car and opened the door for her. As she stepped out and closed the door behind her she turned to him and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the entrance.

"So what kind of things do you do at a fair?" she asked.

"Well let's see, there's riding the rides, winning prizes, eating lots of sweets, taking pictures, and seeing the farm animals." He replied.

"Wow, I want to do all of that." She said with a smile.

"Okay then we better get started if you want to get home on time." She saw the farm animal house and pulled him forward, after playing with the little animals and riding the horses they head towards the picture booth.

They took a lot of funny pictures which involved them sticking tongues out and other things followed by a serious picture and then one where Dean had kissed Jessi's cheek making her turn red. Upon seeing the pictures they laughed at their expressions.

"Where to next?"

"Eating sweets." She responded.

"Sure sure." He replied.

He was still surprised by the amount this girl could eat; they bought caramel apples, chocolate strawberries, cotton candy, kettle corn, and drank smoothies for at least a chance at something healthy. They had plenty of left stuff left over and was given a bag for all their food items.

"Now where?"

"Winning prizes."

She surprised him again by showing her killer skills at all the games on the fair grounds. There was probably only one game she wasn't good at but he was able to win her the huge stuffed animal they were giving up for the highest points. She laughed at the fact that he was able to do something she wasn't. They made a quick trip to the car to drop everything off they both were shocked to find out it was 9:30.

"I thought we we're here for a shorter time then that. It's almost time for me to take you home."

"Not yet we still have to ride the rides."

"Right."

She grabbed his hand. "Come on." And she started running back to the fair grounds. They got to rides. And she forced him to ride every ride with her.

"But that's for little kids." Dean said with a smile as he looked at the merry-go-round.

"I don't care, come on." She said with a pout.

"Okay okay." He laughed; they were having so much fun even at the little kid rides.

After their embarrassing trip on the merry-go-round, or at least his, he realized that there was only one ride they haven't been on, his stomach started to churn at that thought, and he realized she was leading him to that very ride. The Ferris wheel.

She looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like heights too much."

"What? But we got on roller coasters without a problem."

"That's because those end quickly, Ferris wheels take time and move slowly."

"You were on the roof of the store that one time?"

"It's really something to do with the movement that I hate."

"Come on, it's the only one we haven't been on." She said sadly, he hated making her sad.

"Okay okay, let's go then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah yeah, lead the way."

They arrived at the Ferris wheel and found seats quickly. After the ride was fully load it began moving. Dean kept his eyes closed or concentrated on Jessi's face, who looked amazed by the sight. Then it happened, a shock rumbled the whole ride and the lights went out in the whole fair.

"What happened?"

"Probably a power outage. The backup power should restart everything in a second." And as if on cue everything started up again, everything except the Ferris wheel.

"What the heck?" He whispered.

"Hmmm…looks like we're going to be here for awhile." Jessi told him. "They're probably going to close the fairgrounds because of this."

"Damn, of all rides to get stuck on."

"I'm sorry Dean; if I hadn't insisted on going on this ride then we wouldn't have ended up here."

"It's alright, I could handle one little Ferris wheel-Hey?!" Jessi had just looked down towards the ground causing their seat to sway. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, is there a way to make it go away?"

"If I concentrate on something else it might." He said closing his eyes. After a moment he felt a war hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes in shock to see Jessi's eyes looking deep into his. "What…what are you doing?"

"Just relax and let me help." She told him warmly.

"O-okay" he said while closing his eyes once again.

He felt a presence throughout his whole body feeling him with light and then suddenly a soft pressure fell on his lips. He opened his eyes once again to see Jessi's eyes closed as she kissed him. After the initial shock was gone he began to kiss her back. The kiss started out gentle and soft and became rough and he felt all the tense in him clear away as he tried to get closer. Her tongue slid along his lips asking for entrance which he immediately obliged, they explored each other's mouths feeling each others urgency for minute and soon they felt the Ferris wheel start to move again eventually they broke apart and got off the ride.

Jessi looked back at him, she felt sad and yet very happy. Happy because she finally kissed Dean but sad because she knew she could never release all her feelings if she were to fall in love with him because they may hurt him. She suddenly remember the feeling of letting everything go as she kissed Kyle making the lights behind her explode, with Dean she had to control those emotions so that she would never hurt him. Could she live with that… her happiness of the feelings she felt from him made her unbelievably bubbly but she still felt incomplete. "Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah" He responded breathlessly.

"We should head back."

"Yeah okay, let's get going then."

They found their way to the truck holding hands and saw that it was now 10:37.

"Uh oh, let's hurry." Soon enough they got back to her house with 10 minutes to spare.

He looked into her eyes. And pulled her into his arms hugging her tightly, she felt safe and warm in these arms. "Thank you for your help early that made me unbelievably happy." She smiled at these words. "I guess I should probably get going" He said with a sigh not wanting to leave her side just yet. She reached up on her toes and kissed him again. She loved the feel of his lips on hers feeling that he completely embraced who she was she felt herself engulfed in that light. She released him. He grabbed her stuff and followed her to the door. Niccole was still awake waiting for them to get there.

"Hi Dean."

"Hello Mrs. Trager."

"Thanking for keeping your promise."

"You're welcome, I just wish I had got her home sooner, I'm sure you were worried about her and for that I apologize."

Niccole nodded. "Thank you for apologizing. But why are you home late?"

"The Ferris wheel broke down when we were on it." Dean replied. "It took them some time to fix it."

"Oh I'm sorry, that must have been nerve-wracking."

Dean only smiled knowing that it was nowhere near nerve-wracking. "I should get home, I just came in to explain and make sure Jessi got in okay."

"Yes it is rather late. It was great seeing you again Dean."

"You as well Mrs. Trager."

"Goodnight Dean." He looked to see Jessi giving him a smile.

"Goodnight Jessi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Mrs. Trager."

"Goodbye Dean."

Dean turned and left the house. Jessi turned back to Niccole. "Am I in trouble?" She asked slightly worried.

"No, it's okay, I trust you Jessi, and Dean seems like a great guy so I'm not going to get you in trouble this time, but next time remember that I will worry about you if you're not here when you say."

"I'm sorry Niccole. I didn't mean to worry you." Jessi apologized.

Niccole just went forward and hugged what she considered her 2nd daughter. "It's okay just call me the next time something like that happens."

"I will" Jessi said while hugging Niccole back.

"Okay now go eat and head to bed."

"Okay." Jessi went to her room to drop all her stuff off. Afterwards she ate, took a shower, and went to bed.

Jessi thought over everything that had happened today. She just smiled remember the feeling of being accepted through and through by Dean, trusted fully and loved. She almost fell asleep to that feeling. Only to remember that she would never be able to fully open herself to him made her feel the newly found pain…he wasn't Kyle and couldn't handle what she felt knowing that Kyle too contained his feelings while kissing Amanda. _How could he live with himself knowing that he will never find relief…is this what love does to you? Make you accept that there is no alternative if you want to be happy to some degree with them. I know I could accept not allowing myself to be able to release them but will I always feel that way?_ Jessi asked herself. The feelings of uncertainty came back to her…maybe she wasn't meant to find an alternative release from Kyle…_there was a point when I considered him my soul mate but maybe it's more than that, it's like they made it impossible to find someone else that could accept these feelings without hurting them…_Jessi finally feel asleep after some restlessness.

Kyle was still awake thinking over what had happened this morning, _could I really find Jessi attractive in that way, I use to think of it just as a friendship with some closeness that couldn't be explained. I wonder if they created us to make us end up together like Adam and Sarah were at one point._ Kyle couldn't take it anymore and rose from his tub and opened the door he stood next to Jessi's room for a little while hearing her breath in and out uneasily and decided to go inside. He went inside to find her sleeping restlessly and put his hand on her head calming her thoughts like he had so many times before. He smiled as he saw her finally begin to relax; he bent down and kissed her forehead. _She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. _He got up and began to leave.

"Dean." He felt her sigh Dean's name.

His heart began to ache. He smiled sardonically at the pain. "Goodnight Jessi."

"Goodnight Kyle." He turned and looked at her, she was still asleep but like always still able to feel him. He turned back and left the room returning to his own. He fell into his tub unsure of what caused his heart to hurt so much.

* * *

Wednesday:

Maybe she just imagined his presence in her room last night. Kyle wouldn't have gone in there knowing that she could sense him and risking Amanda's faith in him once again.

"Jessi, hey Jessi." Lori almost yelled.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit about of it." Lori asked.

"Yeah I just can't concentrate today for some reason."

"Hmmm…okay. Do you have work today?"

"No, Aaron and Dean will be working today and I'm going to help out at the school so they could prepare for the dance."

"Oh cool, so you'll be with us all day today."

"Yeah, well except for this morning. When Aaron and Dean are going to come pick us up."

"Cool cool, so did something happen last night?"

"What?"

"Between you and Dean?"

Jessi felt her face get hot.

"So something did happen. Tell me everything."

Jessi went over the story and what had happened at the fair.

"Wow. So are you two like an item now?"

"I don't know…it just happened and then we had to rush home so I wouldn't get in too much trouble."

"Well, why don't you ask him today?"

"I was planning on it actually."

"I think it'll be great if you two got together."

Jessi smiled and wished she could get rid of this feeling of absence inside her. She felt like jelly on the inside hoping it would disappear when Dean got there. Someone knocked on the door and Jessi and Lori ran to the door. Dean and Aaron stood there waiting.

"Hey Jessi." Dean said with a smile.

"Dean, hi." Jessi felt all her feelings of uncertainty melt away with his smile.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yup, let's get going then."

Another early morning dance fix up went by and afterschool Dean walked in to say goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay."

"Yeah sure." Jessi said sadly.

"Jessi?"

"Huh?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Last night, when you-"

"Dean, we got to go." Aaron interrupted. "Come on, come on."

"Okay okay, I'll talk to you later Jessi."

"Yeah okay, see you later."

"Man he totally ruined the moment." Lori said.

"Let's just hurry up with this." After a couple hours of trying to make the gym look like well not a gym, everyone begun to leave.

Jessi was sent home early, while Lori and some of the others stayed. When she got home she found that everyone but Josh was gone. Jessi assumed they we're running errands.

"Hey Josh."

"Jessi?"

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing up, Andy's coming over today."

"Oh so you're trying to have sex with her again."

"What?!! No, who said that?"

"You don't fix up unless you're about to have sex with her."

"Uh… no I don't."

"It's so dark and dank in here, how can sleep with you in this room?"

"What? It is did she say anything about this?"

"No, should I ask her?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Okay okay." Jessi turned to leave.

"Wait." Josh stepped forward and tripped causing him to bring Jessi down with her. Followed by an "Ouch" from both of them.

"God Josh you're not supposed to bring down with you." Jessi stated.

"Uh huh." Josh got up and helped Jessi up as well.

"Why did you want me to wait?"

"Should I make adjustments then?"

"To what?"

"My room?"

"No, wouldn't Andy be most likely to notice that you changed it to something more bright?"

"Oh yeah."

"Should I leave?"

"Nah, she's probably not going to have sex with me anyways, now that my confidence is low because of you."

"Hmmm…maybe we should ask her." Jessi turned and began to walk away.

"Wait…what?"

Jessi got down the stairs and then heard the door open. She turned and saw Kyle standing there seemingly wet. She looked outside to see the rain pouring down. She turned to look at Kyle.

"Dang, it's really pouring out there." Josh stated. "Kyle, do you think my room is dank?" Jessi smiled.

"Uh…I don't know."

"I'll get you a towel." Jessi said turning around and going to the closet that contain towels.

"I'm going to call Andy and cancel; I don't want her to end up like Kyle here." Josh said with a smirk.

Jessi returned with a couple towels. "Here"

"Thanks." He reached out and grabbed one.

Jessi noticed that Kyle was shaking slightly and touched his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, well I think I might have overworked myself."

"I thought you said not to push."

"Yeah I did, I'm sorry."

Kyle step forward to assure her he was okay when suddenly he staggered forward Jessi catching him right before he hit the ground. She helped him to his room, she remember that he was completely soaked so she decide to look for a change of clothes for him. She found sweats and a blue shirt and looked back at him; he was collapse in his tub. Jessi sighed. She went up to him and began to remove his shirt drying him off with the towel as she went. Now for the tough part…his pants. She was able to get them off but every now and then she'll feel a shock go through her much like when she and him held hands or kissed. The tense in the air wasn't completely removed when she got the sweats on him, making him stand for a second as she got them up. After changing his clothes she got a few blanket for him since he seemed to be still shaking. The last thing she did before leaving him to rest was dry his hair that was dripping somewhat.

She took a towel and dried his face; it had received droplets of water on it from his hair. She put a hand on his head to check his temperature and he seemed healthy enough but he surprised her by grabbing his arm and pulling her in the tub along with him. His grip was like iron on her back as he managed to get the blankets around both of them, snuggling closer to her._ Is it just me or does these types of things happen often _Jessi thought both confused and to her hatred very happy. Electricity bobbed through the air, she felt it close around her as she put her head on his chest after struggling to get out but failing. Jessi felt immensely tired after both the fact that she had to change Kyle's clothes and her failed attempt of getting out. _Well if anyone comes in all they have to do is look at how tightly he holding me and they'll know that it's not any of my fault…right? Then again I get blamed often for things that aren't always my fault, like that kiss. Stupid Kyle, what the hell did he do to get him so tired and overworked? I'm going to have to have a few words with Declan and Foss._ Jessi felt more relaxed after a second and drifted off into sleep as Kyle held her close.

_Hmmm…I feel so warm, what is that smell. Like Strawberries or something. Man I'm so tired…I want to go back to sleep._ A sudden movement above him madeKyle was almost too afraid to know what happened but he felt himself holding tightly to something or to be more accurate someone. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Jessi sleeping on his chest. _What happened? I remember talking to her earlier and suddenly my whole body felt heavy._ Kyle closed his eyes and relied on his unconsciousness to tell him the rest, he felt Jessi warm body carry him to his tub and then he felt her dry him off and place fresh clothes on him, cover him with blankets and finally dry his hair and face. Then he remember him grabbing her arm and pulling her down on top of him, she struggled to get free but he didn't allow that and after a few moments she finally relaxed and fell into sleep herself.

"Well if I didn't get into trouble before, this most certainly won't help my case." He said.

He felt Jessi snuggle closer to him and he knew this was a mistake. _Then why does it feel so right?_

"Jessi, hey Jessi." He called softly

She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. He knew a part of him didn't want her to wake up but decided against that. He shook her slightly and her eyes opened. She looked up at him, her beautiful hazel eyes looking fogging at first then clearing as she remember exactly what happened. "Idiot." She said after she recovered.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize what I was doing."

She sighed. "Why are you so tired anyways?"

"Well…I been pushing myself a little harder these past two weeks and I guess it finally caught up to me." He answered honestly.

"Kyle."

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have done it, but I've been feeling uneasy these past couple days and it was the only way I could get to sleep without thinking about other things."

Jessi looked down at him remembering when she used to push herself so hard; she pushed herself up and got out of the tub. Both of them heard Niccole's call for dinner.

"Do you think she knows?" Jessi asked.

"No, she would have woken us up if she did." Kyle reassured her.

"Right."

Together they both went to the living room to eat dinner with the family.

"Hey you two, you guys disappeared for a couple of hours where did you go."

"Training." Jessi said smoothly. "Foss needed some help."

"Oh that nice." Lori said.

Kyle restrained himself from looking at Jessi as she lied to the Tragers knowing it would get them into a lot of trouble. He just smiled trying to make it look as smooth as Jessi had. Lori gazed at Kyle's face, not sure what she just saw but new that they were hiding something. After dinner Andy came over for a visit.

"Hey Jessi." She said while hugging her.

"Hey Andy, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'll stop by."

"Oh okay.

"Are you okay; you seem kind of phased out by something?"

"Actually a couple of things happened earlier and I'm kind of trying to figure things out."

"Hmmm…you want to go for a walk?"

"What about Josh?"

"I actually came here to talk to you. My moms wanted you to come over again."

"Oh okay, lets go."

"So what happened?"

"Well it started yesterday; Dean and me kissed but it wasn't how I expected it to be, I feel like something is holding me back when I was with him, even though he's great and everything. And then earlier today, Kyle was asleep and he pulled me next to him and I fell asleep with him."

"Ouch."

"I know. I don't know what to do."

"Well…do you like Dean?"

"Yeah he's everything I need; he's supportive, funny, and he really cares for me."

"What do you feel for Kyle?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to let him go but when he does things like that, he makes me want to love him again, and I hate that. It makes me feel guilty to Dean because he's trying so hard for me."

"You're going to the dance with Dean, right?"

"Yup."

"Well why don't you wait it out, see how the dance goes and if you feel like you can truly be with Dean and trust him then choose him but if you still have lingering feelings for Kyle wait longer and see what happens."

"I guess."

"Jessi, everything will work out, okay so don't worry about it so much. Try to enjoy yourself while you can and if things get worse well you still have the Tragers and me behind you."

Jessi smiled. "Thank you Andy."

"No problem."

Jessi and Andy arrived at her house and Jessi stayed there for most of the night talking with her about favorite movies, authors, music, and love, everything that came to mind at the time.

"I'm so happy I didn't end up moving." Andy announced.

"Why's that?"

"Because then I wouldn't have ended up getting to know you better, it's funny cause at first I was intimidated by you only to find out that you act just like every other girl."

"Did you think different?"

"Well you're always so calm and collected. It was kind of difficult to talk to you. But actually you're probably one of the best girlfriends I've ever had."

"You haven't had many girls to just talk to?"

"No, not really."

"It's cool knowing that I have someone like you, you know that's not my moms."

"Well then let's continue to be friends." Jessi smiled.

"Yeah."

Jessi ended up going home late again but not as late as she did the previous two nights. She found her anxious feelings had disappeared when Andy had given reassurance that everything would be okay in the end. Jessi hated string Dean along like Kyle had done to her not so long ago. _I need to figure out what it is I need and what it is I want. Kyle feelings towards me at this point are unclear but that doesn't mean my have to be. I know my feelings for Kyle will take time to change and I can't expect more of Dean then I have. I need to be more independent and find out who I want to spend all my time with._ Jessi got home and thought about everything that had happened the past couple weeks, she was still at that crossroad, still stuck between Kyle and Dean, she had release the pain of Kyle's denial but a new pain was now there in it's place, knowing that Dean was too deep in for any result not to hurt him a little. It killed her that she wasn't able to protect him the way he had for her.

_If I don't figure things out then this pain will continue forever, so I have to choose even if that chose means giving up one future forever._

* * *

Thursday:

Jessi woke up thinking of Dean, I wonder if I'll be able to talk to him today. He seemed like he had something important to tell me yesterday morning. Jessi rose and remembered her conversation with Andy and just followed whatever her heart told her.

After much need tea, Jessi felt fully awake and decided it was time to get ready. After that Jessi walked downstairs to find Lori waiting for her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did something happen?" Lori asked. "With you and Kyle?"

"Nothing important." Jessi said was a small smile.

"Good."

Jessi's phone rang, she answered to hear Dean on the other line. "Hey."

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"Yeah I'm not going to be able to make it today."

"Oh did something happen."

"I have to visit my mom today so Aaron will be there in a little bit to pick you and Lori up okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. But where is your mom's hospital?"

"Western Mental Hospital."

"Do mind if I come with you?"

"Do you want to?" He asked shocked at Jessi's question.

"Yeah I do, is that okay?"

"Umm…yeah its fine…thank you Jessi."

"Its fine, what time will you be here?"

"Around 8:00."

"Kay, I'll be ready for you."

Aaron arrived shortly afterwards taking Lori with him. Declan came and got Josh and Kyle. Then finally around 8:00 Dean arrived, him and Jessi headed to Western in complete silence, no real conversation between them. When they got there Jessi noticed how tense Dean seemed about getting here, they went inside the hospital where the orderly led them to Dean's mom.

She's a mess but Jessi could see the distress and knew that if she wasn't emotionally unstable then she would probably be a fascinating woman. There were no security guards and a wide window that showed the beautiful landscape yet Dean was still tense.

"Hey mom, it's me again, I've brought a friend this time. Her name is Jessi."

His mom, Christine, made no movement; it was like she didn't even recognize their presence. She just continued looking out the window thinking of nothing in particular. She had dark brown hair like Dean but with dark brown eyes that looked foggy. Jessi felt pressure on her hand and looked to see that Dean had grabbed it and she felt his tense fill her.

"Dean."

"Huh?"

"Why don't you go to the restroom real quick and get your self together."

"Will you be okay with her alone?"

"Yeah of course."

Dean left, leaving her and his mom together alone with out any security or cameras or anybody else around. Jessi went around the table and sat down across from his mom. Jessi reached forward uncertain at first but soon grasped his mom's hands, a gasp escaped her, time slowed as Jessi gazed into his Christine's head seeing feeling the tortured mind, the deeper Jessi got the more tangled she felt finally finding Christine in the deepest part. The solitude had chipped her mind away slowly but Jessi knew she could return if she helped her, knowing that she was wrong in doing this, she grabbed Christine's arm and attempted to pull her forward.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Dean's, I'm here to help."

"You can't help me, it's too late."

"But what of your son and daughter is it too late for them? You are too willing to give up and escape while Dean and Alexandra are suffering, will you turn your back on them forever as you've done these past months?"

"What do you know of my pain?"

"Nothing, I have felt pain before but never on your level yet but your children deserve much better then what have you given them, if not for your own sanity do it for the two that have cared for you so much to continue coming here for you."

"…Will it hurt?"

Jessi smiled "Of course it will, but everything gets easier over time."

Christine nodded slowly and the tangles released them both. Jessi released Christine's arm and was shot back into the wall behind her. Jessi got up feeling unbelievably weak at that moment._ Damn it, I was in there for two long_. Jessi thought as she wiped her bloody nose, she felt like a wrecking ball had hit her very hard. She felt hands around her.

"Are you okay?" A voice said concerned.

Jessi looked up to see Christine helping her up. "Yeah just really tired, I wonder what that was."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"You helped me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I felt your presence and suddenly I was pulled out of that hole." Jessi looked confused. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul. Your name is Jessi correct?"

"Yeah" Jessi felt uncertain of what just happened.

"I'm Christine; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Mom!" A shocked voice said. "Did you just talk?!"

Jessi look around the woman to see Dean standing there shocked and confused. The women stood. "Dean."

"You…you can recognize me?"

"Yes, Dean I'm so sorry, I've been a pathetic mom these past few months. Could you ever forgive me?"

Dean said nothing he just went forward and hugged her. Jessi stood up leaning against the wall for support she was going to feel this for awhile. _Dang it, Kyle's going to know something's wrong._ Not really hearing the words that Dean and his mom we're saying knowing that she probably shouldn't hear this reunion anyways she felt her mind drift in and out.

"Jessi are you okay?"

"Not really, I feel kind of sick, do mind taking me home?"

"Uh…" He seemed unsure.

"After we get your mom out of here of course, I'll go wait in the car for you guys to clear this up." Jessi said with a smile knowing what was on Dean's mind.

"Thank you."

Jessi headed to the car, not really sure how she got all the way there. She opened the back seat and collapsed when she made it inside. She felt her whole body trembling from the amount of energy she used getting into Christine mind, this was worst, much worst then anything Taylor have her do, and she knew that if she didn't get home soon she would pass out in Dean's car. Moments later Dean and Christine arrived to a seemly happy Jessi who was nodding off to sleep, Jessi heard them talk but her mind couldn't grasp the words it was as if everything was creepy off to unconsciousness. They arrived at Jessi's house soon enough.

"Jessi are you okay?" Jessi heard Dean's worried voice

"Yeah I think I just didn't get enough sleep." Jessi mumbled back. She managed to get out of the car where Christine and Dean walked her to the front door.

"Jessi thank you for everything, I'm happy to have gotten the opportunity to meet you." Christine said.

"It was nothing, I'm happy as well." Jessi said with a smile.

"I'll see you later Jessi." Dean said not noticing how different Jessi was at that moment because of his overwhelming happiness at his mother's return. Jessi just smiled and hope they bought it. She turned and went inside; she found that it was only 10:30 am. Jessi knew that she wouldn't be able to stand much longer so she hurried to her bed, closed the door, threw off her shoes and crawled into bed immediately falling asleep.

Kyle arrived home as usual at 2:30, he felt Jessi presence the moment he walked through the door but something felt wrong about it. He ran to her room and walked in, he found her dead asleep in bed._ Something happened. I wonder what? I've never felt her worn down like this; she must have done something serious for this to have happened._ Kyle touched her head and felt her presence stronger there but worried how long it would take for her to recover. He sighed bent down and kissed her forehead then left to tell Niccole that she wasn't feeling well so it would be best to let her sleep it off.

* * *

_Hello, I got a lot down this time. Dean and Jessi kiss aww… Kyle begins to accept his feelings for her, Kyle and Jessi have a good moment in the tub, Jessi helps Dean's mom out, lots of stuff really happen her, I wasn't sure how I was going to bring Dean's mom in but I wanted it to be someone that Jessi heals even though it obviously takes a lot out of her, Christine's healing moment is crucial to the story so don't forget it. Another thing is I saw that most of the the characters had one on ones with Jessi so I wanted Josh to have his moment as well. Everything is going pretty smoothy, I am somewhat surprised at myself for being able to get it out so early, I thought it would take longer than that. Besides that point, I think I need a week to think over what step to take next, thank you for your reviews and sorry if feel that last day was somewhat rushed. My head has been full of WASL testing and Senioritis that I can't really think of anything else except that awaited day of graduation. So thanks again for reading, until next time. -Tina. :D_


	6. Music Always Reveals the Truth

Jessi woke at 3:00 am, she looked at the time and new that she was asleep longer this time. She slid off her bed and went to the kitchen to find her leftovers from dinner there. After eating she decided that for now it would be best just to stay awake, knowing Dean and Aaron would come at 5:00 it seemed pointless to go back. She was in for a long day especially with dance tonight. After some time she phased out on the couch, her mind wasn't completely on this morning so Jessi decided she would sleep during her first 3 classes since she was already way ahead of them in Science, World Literature, and Music development. (A course she became intrigued in because of hearing Amanda play "She Could Be You") Jessi's teachers all thought that Jessi had skills for the piano that she didn't seem aware of. She hadn't told anyone of her playing because she didn't feel it was important for anyone but her and her teachers to know about this. Jessi wanted to keep this a secret even from Kyle so he or anyone wouldn't pressure her to join contest or anything in that nature, she played only to release feelings not to demonstrate her abilities to others. Deciding that she would do some much needed working out after that last experience and to achieve some piece of mind, Jessi realized that even though she had wanted to go to the dance she felt as something big was going to happen, but what?

Soon enough Lori was up and about; she took little time to get ready. Lori told her the real "get ready" would be after school. Having to go to school early once again to prepare for the dance Lori and Jessi waited down stairs together while Josh and Kyle were just getting up. A knock came from the door. Jessi opened it to find an ecstatic Dean, an annoyed yet happy Aaron, and an older looking female who looked exactly like Dean; she had long brown hair and grey eyes. Apparently Dean had recovered from the initial shock of his mother's recovery and moved to the jubilant phased that talked excitedly about everything which annoyed Aaron.

"Jessi!" Dean said excitedly as he grabbed Jessi and pulled her into a bear hug. "Thank you, I don't know what you did but I now you did something to help my mom."

"What?" Jessi asked shocked. "No, I just spoke with her and tired my best to listen to what she said." _At least some of that is true_ Jessi thought.

"Well like I said you did something that triggered her to come back and it worked."

"Ummm…" The girl spoke up at this point.

"Oh sorry, Jessi this is my sister, Alexandra."

"Hi." Alexandra said shyly

"Hello." Jessi said with a smile. _These two were nothing alike; Dean was so open and talkative, while Alexandra was quiet and reserved. _"This is Lori by the way and you probably already know Aaron."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jessi and you too Lori; you could call me Alex by the way." She added.

"Alex" Jessi said, the girl suddenly moved forward and hugged her.

"I know that you didn't actually save my mom but I feel that it's because of you that she returned to herself." Alex told her. "But thank you anyways for helping and being there for Dean."

"You're welcome." Jessi replied.

Jessi felt movement behind her; she turned to see Kyle walking to the door. "What happened?" He questioned.

"Kyle this is Alex, Dean's sister." Lori stated.

"Hi." He told her.

"Hi Kyle." Alex replied.

"So you didn't answer me, what happened?"

"Noth-." Jessi was about to reply

"Jessi came with me yesterday to see my mom and she did or said something that brought my mom back."

"Where was she?" Kyle pushed on.

"The Western Mental Institution." Kyle's eyes widen. _So that's why Jessi was so wore down yesterday…_Kyle turned his eyes towards her but she was looking down, he knew at that moment he was right. Lori caught this but said nothing, knowing that this was probably another Jessi Kyle thing.

"Wow, that's great congratulations Dean and Alex." Kyle said hiding any shock and trying to be nice to him for his sister's sake and for the fact that he deserve to be happy with his mom coming back.

"Thank you Kyle." Alex said. "My mom seems to think it's because of Jessi that she has returned."

Kyle's eyes sharpen and turned back to Jessi; Aaron saw this look and didn't understand why Kyle did this. "Oh really? Did she say anything specific?"

"No, just that she felt it was because of Jessi that she was saved."

"Oh, okay, I guess I should go start getting ready, it was nice meeting you Alex."

"You too Kyle." Alex replied. Kyle left and Jessi knew she was going to get a talk from Kyle soon. "Well I stayed her long enough, I need to get to work, thank you again Jessi, so much and it was great meeting you Lori." Alex said after Kyle's departure and once again she hugged Jessi tightly. "Bye."

Alex left them standing there; she waved as she drove away.

"That was weird." Dean said "It's almost as if he was trying to analysis everything that happened."

"That's just Kyle."

"It reminds me of you." Dean replied.

"Oh, really?"

"Jessi I need to tell you something."

"What is it Dean?"

"I…I think…I might be fa-."

"Jessi. Dean. We need to hurry or were going to be late." Lori called from the car. Jessi didn't even remember her and Aaron leaving to the car.

"Yeah okay." Dean called and turned to the truck. The all slid in and left to school, once they got inside the gym Dean and Jessi noticed the great amount of changes done. It looked almost ready.

"Wow…who else helped out here?"

"Well…there was Kyle and Declan." Lori replied.

"Oh." Right Kyle would be able to do just about everything.

"Mark said he'll be the D.J. again but him and Amanda wanted a classical feel at intervals so Amanda said she'll be able to play the first two on a piano but we need someone else to play the last two." Lori told them.

"Hmmm…who did the teachers suggest?" Dean asked.

"Well I asked them but none of the music teachers wanted to say, saying that the student didn't like playing in front of others." Jessi felt a pang knowing they were speaking of her.

"Dang, that sucks." Aaron said.

"Yeah I know, we aren't sure what to do, it was such a good idea too." Lori sighed.

"I could play." Jessi said finally speaking up.

"What?" All three said at once. "How long have you known how?" Lori went on to say.

"When I first heard the piano notes of 'She Could Be You'."

"That's great, are the student the teachers were talking about?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Would you play for the dance?" Lori questioned.

"Yeah sure, but which songs?"

"We have two perfect pieces already, Amanda picked out two for her already and I thought these two would clash with her style, you know add a modern yet classical feel."

"What are they?"

"The first one is 'Almost Lover' and the second is 'Stand in the rain'."

"Those are both really modern and they have words to them." Jessi told her.

"Yeah I know but I love these songs and the piano version are touching that it wouldn't matter anyways. Do you know the words to them?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, I've practiced them before in class a few times and memorized the words."

"Perfect you could sing along with your playing."

"What? I thought you said I just had to play?"

"I did but it would be even better if you sang with them because you have just a pretty sing voice." Lori complimented. "Please Jessi."

Jessi felt her face burn "Fine."

"Yay, here go practice."

Dean and Aaron were chuckling the whole time but said good luck as she went on stage. Unfortunately both were need to do some work outside the gym so they wouldn't be able to stay and hear her play. Lori went to Amanda to explain what just happened.

"So Jessi will be the second one to play." Lori told her cheerfully.

"What? Does she even know how?"

"Yeah apparently she's the student the teachers said wouldn't enjoy playing in front of others but she said she'd be fine and besides she already know the other two songs."

"Oh." _Great, another thing Jessi is good at out of nowhere._ Amanda thought sarcastically. The dismay of this was clear on Amanda's face.

"Well this is better than having no one." Lori told her. "She doesn't have to play, she's only doing it because I asked her too so don't be unfair on her Amanda."

Amanda sighed. _Of course Lori could see right through me._ "Sorry Lori, I know that I shouldn't be acting like this." Amanda replied sincerely.

"Well then, let's just cheer up and listen."

Jessi played and sang in tune, the songs were perfect for her vocals and even better the emotion she could show while playing the songs fitted with her even better. Dean and Aaron arrived just as the second song ended. Dean noticed how everyone seemed to be so touched by her playing.

"Damn, looks like we just missed her." Dean said.

"You'll get to hear her later on today." Aaron said.

"Yeah you're right."

Amanda and Lori just stood there. "Wow." Amanda said softly.

"You said it." Lori replied

"Well then we should get the rest of the stuff ready now that this is settled."

"Alright." Everyone replied.

School was about to start when everyone finished up. Amanda thanked them for helping out and then they all went to class. Class moved by somewhat slow but pretty soon it was over and they were getting ready to leave. Lori, Jessi, Aaron, and Dean were going back to the car when they heard "Lori, Buttercup, wait up."

Turned to see Andy, Hillarie, and Amanda walking towards them.

"Sorry guys but these two are coming with us to get ready." Hillarie told them.

"But the dance isn't till 7:00" Jessi replied.

"Gosh, you don't understand the fabulous life at all Buttercup, even if you are in it." Hillarie, Andy, Amanda, and Lori all said. The last three were just saying it to make fun of Hillarie and they all laughed afterwards.

"Well it doesn't matter we're still going now." Hillarie said grabbing both Lori's and Amanda's arm while Andy grabbed Jessi, they pulled them towards Hillarie's car.

"Bye Jessi, I'll see you at 6:45." Jessi heard Dean yell.

"Yeah okay, see you then."

"That goes for you too Hillarie." They heard Aaron say.

"Kay then, see you then." Hillarie yelled back.

The five of them went to the Trager's house to get ready.

"So Buttercup, you haven't told me yet, have you and Dean decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend yet?"

"What? No…it's kind of hard to explain." Jessi told them.

"How about what's going on between you and Aaron, Hillarie?"

Hillarie turned red. "What are you talking about?"

Lori began to question Hillarie, Jessi made eye contact with Andy. "Thank you" she mouthed.

"You're welcome." Andy mouthed back.

Rather than get ready as Jessi thought they would immediately after getting home, they sat and did a girl's afternoon, talking about the dance and the music and Amanda and her would play. Lori left to get some more food, while Hillarie and Amanda went next door to get Amanda's dress.

Andy slid down next to her on the floor. "So, what is going on between you and Dean now?"

"I honestly don't know, every time he tries to talk to me we get disrupted by something or someone." Jessi sighed.

"Well tonight you'll have him for a whole night so don't worry too much about it okay, girlie." Jessi smiled at yet another nickname. Although she'd probably never tell Hillarie so, she loved her nickname; it made her feel closer to them.

"So what do you plan to do with Josh tonight?"

Andy looked down. "Well…you know…" She said almost too shy to even say it.

"Sexual intercourse?"

Andy turned bright red. "You could just say sex, you know?" She said.

Jessi laughed "Alright, I'll keep that in mind next time."

Andy grimaced at that, she felt too shy to be questioned about this time of stuff.

Jessi looked toward the door, knowing no one would hear her. She decided to talk more about the things that her and Andy liked. "So have you improved in G-force yet?"

Andy immediately brighten up, "Yeah, but I don't know if I'll be able to beat you, but I could kick Josh's butt anytime." Jessi and her laughed. "Then again when haven't I've been able?"

As the others were getting back, Jessi and Andy went back to talking about the dance tonight. They both had enough of Hillarie's rampage for dance night.

It became 5:15 and that's when they decided it was time to get ready. Hillarie concentrated on Amanda's hair, while Jessi did Amanda's. Lori preferred to do her own hair, and after that, she turned to Hillarie's. Andy helped Jessi with hers not being able to do as a great a job as Jessi did but after some help from Lori they made it perfect. Next was make-up, Jessi was assigned to doing Andy's since apparently Andy had failed at this the last time they had a dance. Lori described the fiasco and they all laughed hard at the image that it left them. After finishing up on Andy's make-up, Hillarie was done and helped Jessi with hers while Lori finished up on Amanda. Soon enough all the hair and make-up was done, it was 6:20 by that time. They decided to wait 10 minutes to get their dresses on.

After finally getting into their dresses they waited for the door bell to ring and Jessi knew that all five guys were here.

"Hey girls, come on, it's about to get started." They heard Declan call up.

"Who's going down first?" They asked themselves.

"How about you Hillarie, then me, then Andy, then Amanda, and finally Jessi." Lori said.

"Works for me." Hillarie said with a smile as she left the room.

Aaron stared at her as she stepped down the stairs, she was beautiful. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey handsome." Hillarie smiled back and stepped closer to him placing her hand on his arm.

Lori came down next, Declan smiled, she looked perfect and as she came up to her he put an arm around her. "Trager you look great."

"Why thank you, Declan."

Andy was next to come down. Josh looked like he was about to drool.

"Get that look off your face, perv." Andy laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, you look wonderful Andy."

Andy just smiled.

Next to come down what Amanda. Kyle too looked at her come down the stairs but something seemed off, he couldn't place it, her entrance was just as great as the others but Kyle felt as if something was wrong. "Amanda, you look lovely."

Amanda smiled. "Thank you Kyle." _Something doesn't seem right about how he said it. _Amanda thought.

Lastly was Jessi to come down the stairs. She looked like she was glowing as she saw all their mouths drop. Dean felt at awe of what to say, she was beautiful on a regular basis but he had never seen her look so perfect then now. Dean wasn't the only one staring at Jessi, Kyle too had noticed how beautiful she looked, her hair was longer then when she first cut it, it was curly but not like the normal curls, he knew she must have used an iron and that it now reached to her shoulders.

Dean went forward "You look unbelievable Jessi, perfection." Dean said with a smile.

Jessi smiled at him. "Thank you Dean."

Kyle felt a twinge in him; he wished it had been him who had made Jessi smile like that.

"Now everyone." Niccole said. "Let's get a group picture."

They all smiled into the camera and Niccole took the picture having an effective flash. Now take plenty more she said as she handed Lori the camera, it should have plenty of room since I just got rid of almost all the one that we're in there before. They all went outside to find separate cars; Declan was taking him, Lori, Hillarie, and Aaron in his car. Kyle was taking him, Amanda, Josh, and Andy in his car. While in the truck would be Jessi and Dean. They got in their separate vehicles and arrived at the school at 7:30.

"The first interval is at 8:00, then 9:00, and your two will be at 10:00 and again at 11:00 to end the night." Lori told her when she got into the gym.

"Alright I'll remember." Jessi smiled.

They found room for them near the front of the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Dean asked with his hand outstretched as a soft song came on.

"Sure." Jessi smiled as she took it and went to the dance floor and began dance. Jessi noticed that Josh, Andy, and Hillarie and Aaron were all dancing as well.

Jessi felt at complete comfort as Dean's arms surround her while dance. He was protecting her from any feelings of negativity but did she love him?

As the dance ended they went back and sat down, it was almost time for Amanda's performance to come up. As Amanda played she felt as if something was going wrong and it wasn't the piece she looked up to see that Kyle was watching her but his eyes darted away from her and fell upon Jessi. _I know this is wrong, I shouldn't continue feeling insecure, should I? What should I do? He doesn't even seem to look at me like he did before but maybe he just has a lot on mind._

Jessi felt something wrong, Amanda wasn't playing like she usually does relaxed and content. Jessi looked over to Kyle and she saw him look away back to Amanda.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked.

"No, it's nothing."

"Would you like me to get you something to drink?"

"Yes please."

Dean went to get something to drink and upon arriving back the table was full again. _Man it's like we can't even get a moment alone._ Dean sighed.

The night continued on like that, every time Dean tried to get Jessi alone either Hillarie or Lori or someone would get in the way. But Dean wouldn't give up; he would wait all night if he had to. It was almost time for Jessi performance when Dean finally got her alone.

"Jessi, I've been wanting to tell you something for the past 3 days but everything has been getting in the way." Dean said in a rush.

"What did you want to say?" Jessi asked.

"That I-."

"Jessi what are you doing?" Lori said. "You have get up there and play."

"Sorry Dean."

"I'll wait." He said with a smile. He watched her turn and go to the stage where the piano was set.

"Next to be playing is Jessi Taylor, and the song chosen by Lori Trager is 'Almost Lover' by 'A Fine Frenzy'

Jessi looked to the audience and saw both Kyle and Dean staring at her along with all her friends smiling, encouraging her to start.

Kyle was surprised by this, he hadn't realized that Jessi would be playing or that she could play.

Jessi began:

_Your fingertips across my skin__  
__The palm trees swaying in the wind__  
__Images__  
__You sang me Spanish lullabies__  
__The sweetest sadness in your eyes__  
__Clever trick_

The whole crowd was amazed to see how well Jessi was able to sing even those who had heard her play the first time were still amazed by her.

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget__  
These images_

_No_

Kyle could feel her, the pain, everything Jessi had in her heart was pouring into this song…he wanted to reach for her but knew that he couldn't…Jessi needed happiness and everything he did caused her pain. Still it hurt, it hurt so much to feel himself, talk himself out of going to her.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

Dean stared at Jessi and in his head everything cleared, it was during this song he realized exactly what he felt for this beautiful girl, who pain, he helped to remove. It was something he could never control along with how this would play out.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

The song ended followed by a round of applause from everyone there tonight. Jessi got up and down slightly, she turned and began to walk down to the steps, when suddenly Dean was there helping her down. She looked up to him and saw how happy he looked.

"You were beautiful up there Jessi." Dean said with a smile.

"Thank you Dean." He just smiled and took her back to the table.

"That song was beautiful Buttercup." Hillarie said with a sad smile.

"It really was Jessi." Jessi turned to see Andy. "Congratulations Jessi." Andy hugged her.

"Thank you Andy."

"You did it perfectly." Lori added.

"Great version of a good song." Amanda said.

"Good job Jessi." Aaron said while giving her a hug as well.

"Man, what can't you guys do?" Josh said referring to Jessi and Kyle.

"Seriously." Declan added.

"You did great Jessi." Kyle said giving her a hug himself. Jessi felt a shock go through her as his hands touched her back. "Sorry."

"It's okay, thank you everyone."

"Don't you have one more song though?" Hillarie asked.

"Yes I do."

"What song?"

"You'll find out, near the end." Jessi said with a smile.

"Alright, I could wait."

Dean and Jessi danced a couple more times but he never got in what he wanted to say before. The hour was passing faster than anyone expect and soon enough it was time for her to sing again.

"Now ending this very special night is Jessi Taylor once again singing a song picked by Lori Trager, the song is 'Stand in the rain' by 'Superchick'."

Jessi ran her fingers along the keys and then began:

_She never slows down.__  
__She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down__  
__She won't turn around__  
__The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

_  
__So stand in the rain__  
__Stand your ground__  
__Stand up when it's all crashing down__  
__You stand through the pain__  
__You won't drown__  
__And one day, what's lost can be found__  
__You stand in the rain_

Kyle found he couldn't move his eyes away from Jessi as she played, the emotions we're so raw that he couldn't find the words that would describe the feeling he got when she played, it was like there was no one else there.

_  
__She won't make a sound__  
__Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down__  
__She wants to be found__  
__The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.__  
_

_So stand in the rain__  
__Stand your ground__  
__Stand up when it's all crashing down__  
__You stand through the pain__  
__You won't drown__  
__And one day, what's lost can be found__  
__You stand in the rain_

Amanda was watching Jessi, she looked towards Kyle and found that he too was looking at Jessi; she saw an intensity about the way he was looking at her and then understood her insecurities at that moment. _He loves her, and not me, it was foolish for me to look the other direction this whole time._

_  
__So stand in the rain__  
__Stand your ground__  
__Stand up when it's all crashing down__  
__Stand through the pain__  
__You won't drown__  
__And one day, what's lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain__  
__Stand your ground__  
__Stand up when it's all crashing down__  
__You stand through the pain__  
__You won't drown__  
__And one day, what's lost can be found__  
__You stand in the rain__  
_

The song slowed and then stopped. Dean now knew what to say to Jessi. The audience applauded Jessi's performance once again. All he friends congratulated her once again and Dean took her out to the car where everyone was leaving from. He went up to her and hugged her close this would be harder then he could have ever imagine possible.

* * *

Kyle had watched the whole performance and told Jessi she had done great. He just sat there thinking when Amanda came up to him.

"Kyle, we need to talk."

"Amanda, is something wrong?"

"How could you even ask me that Kyle?"

Her tone, made him look into her eyes. There was pain there but also acceptance.

"Amanda?"

"Let me speak Kyle. All this time I know that it's been hard for you to choose between me and Jessi but I think that you may have chosen wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You love her; you love Jessi, not me." She heard his intake of breath as she said this. "It was a mistake to let you choose me, I should have known better but I did love you Kyle, but it was even worse to allow this to continue for so long. And for that I'm truly sorry. I made you pick between us before you could even determine your own feelings. So I've decided that it's time for this charade to end. Kyle I love you and I probably always will but I deserve someone who will love me back and that person is not you." Tears slid down Amanda's face, it killed her inside to have to let go of her first love but she knew that this is what was needed to make everyone happy in the end.

"Amanda…" Kyle didn't know what to say, he had made such a mess of things. "…I'm sorry."

Amanda nodded; she then leaned forward and kissed Kyle once again. He felt her feelings, her love but her need to find someone who would care for only her and he knew she was right. She told him that she needed some air and decide that she would go home with Lori and Declan instead.

Kyle thought about everything Amanda had said, _Do I really love Jessi? _In his heart he know knew the answer._ Why didn't I see it earlier?_ The pain in his heart was overwhelming, he did love her and he just let her go. Was this the pain that Jessi felt the whole time he was with Amanda. It was unbearable, everything seem like a haze, nothing was right and hurt so much to know that he made this pain happen to himself. The pain was tortuous, he felt a blinding white light flash in his head and knew that if he didn't do something he would never get rid of this pain that brought him to his knees. _God I'm such an idiot, I Love Jessi and I let her go…what do I do then?_ Kyle came up with a solution seconds later._ I will tell her the truth, ask for her forgiveness and let her make the choice, if she chooses Dean I'll support her no matter what and if she chooses me then I'll make a vow to never hurt her like this again._ Kyle promised himself.

Kyle stood some time later and went to the parking lot himself, in the distance he found Jessi and Dean standing there talking to each other.

* * *

"Jessi, you know I care for you right?"

"Yeah I know that."

"I'm glad, will you do me a favor then."

"Whatever you need?"

"Tomorrow at 12:00 will you meet me at the beach, alone?"

"Of course."

"Good." Dean leaned forward lifting her chin up so that their eyes would meet. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Jessi put her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him back, she felt his light and how he embraced her, and she felt safe and warm in his arms. As they broke apart she looked up into his eyes seeing the warmth that flowed from them.

Kyle had seen the whole thing, he felt his heart tear out when he saw the kiss and wished that he could pull himself away and never see anything like this again. It felt as if someone was slowing sticking needles into his heart. Kyle went to his car and tried to calm down; he heard Dean and Jessi drive away._ Was he too late?_

* * *

Jessi was dropped off at home.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight Dean."

Dean looked into her beautiful green eyes and saw what he was looking for. He wrapped his arms around her once again and wanted to protect her from the outside world that threaten to swallow them.

Jessi looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all, but I need to go soon, your mom and dad are waiting for you inside."

Jessi nodded, she looked down. Dean pulled her chin up gently once again. "No being sad, beautiful girls are suppose to smile." Jessi smiled, she missed those words. "Much better." He leaned down and kissed her again and after a couple of seconds they broke apart for breath. He just held her his forehead pressed against hers. She opened her eyes to find his staring at her. "I better go, Jessi."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Dean released her and went to his car door. He watched as she made it safely inside.

Kyle pulled up and saw Dean near his car door, he must of just dropped Jessi off. This is where he would begin. Kyle walked to Dean.

"Dean."

"Kyle." Dean had seen him drive up and pull in.

"I need to speak with you."

"Oh no insults this time?"

"No, no insults this time."

Dean saw that he was serious. "Come with me."

He saw Kyle nod and get into the truck with Dean. They drove to the nearby park.

"So what do you need to say, Kyle?"

"Well first off, I wanted to apologize, I haven't been very nice to you these past couple weeks and for I am sincerely sorry."

Dean could tell he meant it. He smiled; Kyle must have picked up why he was so angry to begin with. "I forgive you, thank you for apologizing."

Kyle looked surprised his response. "That easily."

"Kyle, I don't hold grudges against others, and now it seems like you realized what is wrong."

"I did and I think it's because of you that I finally realized this, so for that I'll thank you."

Dean looked at Kyle; _you know if he wasn't in love with the same girl as me I might actually have been friends with him._ Dean thought with a sigh.

"I love her Dean."

"I know."

Kyle looked up to see Dean staring at him. It sadden him to know that it was so obvious. The look in Dean's eyes told him that he knew the whole time.

"I'm going to tell her, allow her to decide and support her either way."

"You know you could actually be a great guy Kyle if you weren't so slow that is." Dean said with a smile.

Kyle smiled back, he deserved that.

"I don't think you deserve Jessi."

Kyle nodded. "I know I don't, but I want to make up for that for the rest of my life, if she chooses me that is."

Dean smirked. _He is a good guy, slow but good, if Jessi was with him he would stick to that vow._

"Now that you told me, you have to tell her."

"Just like that?"

"I can't stop you from telling her how you feel and I wouldn't even if I could because Jessi needs to know the truth and you're the only person she'll believe on this matter."

"Dean, thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of Jessi."

"I didn't do that for you, I did that for her."

"Thank you, nonetheless."

Dean smirked. "Yeah whatever."

"Oh and Dean."

"Yeah?"

"If I didn't love her, I think we could have been good friends."

Dean laughed. "Yeah we would."

Both laughed together.

"Thanks for talking to me."

"Yup. I'll see you around Kyle."

"See you Dean."

Dean got into his truck and drove away as Kyle walked back home.

* * *

Jessi was getting ready for bed as everyone was falling asleep. She felt Kyle enter the house and though that he would just go to his room but instead he walked to her door and knocked.

"Jessi could I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure come in." Here it comes, the speech he's been waiting to give since he found out about me saving Christine.

Kyle closed the door behind him. "Jessi, I'm sorry."

"For what Kyle?"

"Everything. I know that this is a rather late speech but I've got to say it."

"Kyle?"

"Jessi…I…"

"Kyle just say it." He looked at her in a way that she had never seen her look at her before and made her heart skip a beat.

"I love you Jessi."

* * *

_Hello again first of all I would like to make disclaimers on the two songs I used_

_Disclaimers: I do not own Kyle XY or any of the characters nor do I own the songs "Almost Lover" or "Stand in the Rain". I merely use them to create my own story._

_Secondly, I know that it may seem like a songfiction but believe me it's not and I will not be using songs again in this story, they we're used because I thought it would be the perfect way for Kyle and Dean to realize their feelings. I would also like to add that the next chapter will be the last. T.T. I'm sorry about that, I realized that this fanfiction isn't as long as originally plan out but after all it is the first one I have ever made so you can't expect too much from me on a first go._

_Any who, I like the direction this was going and decided to expand on the idea of using music to tell the story that words by themselves could not. I love music it will always be a special thing to me and I wanted to bring that into my story. I love Dean and Kyle both and I figured out how to end this story so for the sake of my love of love stories this had to be done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review and as always please be patient for the next chapter. –Tina._


	7. Decisions

"_Just say it Kyle."_

"_I love you Jessi."_

Jessi didn't know what to think, her mind went to a complete blank.

"Your quiet, I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing." Kyle said nervously. "Though I understand why, so please be silent for a bit longer and let me explain…first of, I'm an idiot, and I'm sorry I never saw the truth for what it is. I chose Amanda and thought it would be the best thing not truly looking at how strongly I felt for you then when I started getting jealous-."

"You were jealous? Of what?"

"Of you and Dean, but I didn't realize it was jealousy at first, I tried to play if off as protective friend and then that I just missed your presence in my life. But that all a lie, I was in love with you and I hated seeing you with him and I'm still in love with you."

"But…but you pick Amanda, not me." Jessi said as tears ran down her face.

"I know." Kyle said stepping closer

"You told me that we couldn't hang around each other because of her." Jessi continue choking on her tears.

"I know." Kyle said again as he put his arms around. "And I know it hurt you so much, but if you accept my love then I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Kyle." Jessi said softly almost in surrender. "How could I trust you again though?"

Kyle froze, he knew what she meant and made his chose. "Will…? Will you let me show you how I feel? So you could understand that I will never hurt you like that again."

Jessi nodded confused on how he planned to show her. Kyle gently and slowly picks her chin up so that their eyes could meet. Jessi's hazel eyes were full of tears and hidden emotions and Kyle's eye were gentle and soft allowing his feelings to show and grasp Jessi. "Kyle. I don't think-."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, Jessi was frozen she didn't know what to do and suddenly her body started moving on her own, she kissed him back. Jessi began to feel it, everything Kyle felt in the past weeks; his anger, frustration with both himself and Dean, his sadness, his heart feeling like it was going to burst when he saw Dean kissing her, everything. Jessi didn't want these emotions but she realized that Kyle was speaking the truth about loving her. Every scar, every pain was evidence that Kyle had not really picked Amanda but her. The kiss deepened as Kyle slid his tongue along her lips asking for entrance, she allowed it, as they explored each other mouths she found herself sinking more and more into his words and feelings, the two of them melted together until Jessi found the strength to push him away. They were both breathless at the kiss and that's when they both realized that the lights had gone out, kissing each other made them unaware of everything else going on outside their little bubble. The kiss nothing like anything that happened before, both Kyle and Jessi were able to release all their feelings knowing the other could stand the waves of emotions coming off one another as they sucked each other into their worlds.

"Kyle I…"

Kyle smiled at her, it took her breath away. "Jessi its okay, I know that Dean's important to you, so I will leave and let you decide, I just wanted you to know the whole truth before making your choice."

Jessi nodded.

"Oh and Jessi, when making your choice please do not consider our feelings, choose the guy you want and need, the one you want to be there for you always and whichever person you choose know that I'll support you either way Jessi. Because in truth you are beautiful and deserve the best."

With that being said Kyle turned and left Jessi to her thoughts. She smiled at his words knowing that he'll stick to them forever. Jessi turned around and got in bed not worrying too much about the lights since it looked like Kyle was on his way to fix them. Jessi laid there thinking of everything Kyle had did and said and everything Dean had done and said. Dean wanted to speak with her and looked as if it was something important but what? She already knew Dean cared for her, what else could he say? Jessi decided on trying to get more sleep but with all these thoughts in her head it was harder then she could have imagined. This was going to be a rough night.

* * *

Jessi woke up around 10:00 finally get some sleep around 4:00 in the morning; she didn't have work because the manager had let Dean, Aaron and her off for the day to recuperate after the dance. Jessi decided it was time to get up and find something to eat, when she got to the kitchen she realized that most of the Trager's were gone except for Niccole and Stephen.

"Where are Kyle, Lori, and Josh?"

"Well Josh is at work today, Lori went out with Hillarie today, and Kyle got a call from Foss and asked for some help along with Declan."

"Oh okay."

After eating breakfast and watching some cartoons (Jessi is particle to cartoons because she enjoys how unrealistic they are.) it was about 11:00. Jessi got ready pretty quickly and was out the door at 11:15, she knew she would get there early but she couldn't handle being inside the house with Niccole questioning her about last night and the power. Jessi got to the beach at around 11:30; it was a pretty warm day so she took off her shoes and began to walk in the sand. Jessi liked beaches for the warmth they offered and she liked watching the waves hit the sand. She sat in the stand first looking at her feet play with the sand then watching the waves' crash over one another.

The time went by slowing but she finally heard the voice she had been anticipating all night. "Jessi."

She looked up to see Dean standing not too far away from her; he plopped next to her on the sand. She noticed that he too had removed his shoes; apparently she wasn't the only one who loved the beach. Dean smiled at her and she knew what he wanted to say was coming.

"Jessi you know I love you right?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course I do." She replied.

"And you love me too." He looked into her eyes; she was speechless, wondering if she really did. "But not in the same way as I love you." Dean continued.

Jessi's eyes widen. "Dean I-."

"No, let me speak, Jessi you and I are a lot the same, we both need others to rely on us and to be able to rely on others, something we both lacked till we had the opportunity to meet each other. Yesterday you made it clear that you are not in love with me and nothing I do will ever be able to change that completely because you know now that Kyle loves you as well. The feelings that you have for him will always remain and there is nothing I could do to make this different."

Jessi looked down. "I'm sorry Dean."

"Don't be, because I'm not, I love you and I know that even though you don't love me in that same way, I helped you smile and that's all I wanted to be able to do, make you smile at me."

"You have always been able to do that Dean." Jessi said with a sad smile, she felt the tears go to the back of her eyes.

"I know but every time you smile at me it's like nothing can compare." Dean replied.

"I feel…I feel like I used your presence." Jessi admitted.

"Jessi we both used each other's presence." Dean replied she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I need someone to rely on me, my mom was in the hospital and my sister didn't enjoy my company, she didn't want to rely on me, you made me feel more complete by allowing me to be there for you. Jessi we needed each other's presence in order to get through our lives."

Jessi smiled she knew that this was exactly how Dean saw things and that would never change. "I wanted to love you the same way Dean, I really did." Jessi said sadly.

"I know Jessi and I hoped that your willpower would change that but I glad nonetheless that at least you did want to."

"You're too good."

"I know." Dean said slightly cocky.

Jessi smiled but tears ran down her face. Dean looked at her and knew that everything they had said would hurt her but not as badly as someone else had done before. Dean placed his arm around her and pulled her into his arms. She placed her head on his chest and cried. Dean just sat there with his arms around her allowing her to cry until she no longer would need too. Dean knew this would be painful and it was but a lot more then he could have ever imagined. Jessi didn't sense it lost in her own tears; Dean's tears hit the top of her head. He managed to push them away hiding them from this beautiful girl that didn't need to see them.

Sometime later they both rose and Dean kissed her one last time, knowing that he would never be able to again but the pain of it wasn't nearly as horrible as it could be, at least they could both have some level of happiness.

Dean released her lips and her body he stepped away from her. "You saved my mom." He said with a grin.

Jessi smiled and nodded slightly.

"I don't know how you did it but you did and for that I will always be thankful to you Jessi. And I'll never regret what happened between us."

Jessi looked into his eyes, they were blunt and honest. "Me neither."

"Goodbye Jessi."

"Goodbye Dean." Dean saw how her eyes fell at this.

"Jessi, remember what I told you, beautiful girls should never be sad."

Jessi looked at him.

"I will continue to be there for you, not as a boyfriend but a friend."

Jessi smiled. "I know. I love you Dean."

Dean smirked, nodded and then turned around. "I love you more Jessi." Jessi watched him leave, his back to her but knew that they will always have a place for each other in their hearts and that was enough.

* * *

Dean continued walking, he wouldn't allow his pain to affect what just happened, and he looked to the sky and knew that there would never be feelings of regret for the way he acted towards her.

"Um…excuse me."

Dean looked down and saw a girl standing there with long red hair and green eyes staring at him. Something about her was unnerving, it reminded him of Jessi. He smiled.

"Hi I'm Dean."

"I'm Samantha." She replied. "My friends thought it'll be nice to pick up guys." Her face turning red at this. "Do you mind eating ice cream with us?"

Dean looked past her to her friends. "Sure." _Life would have to move on sometime. _ Dean thought with a sigh.

* * *

Jessi looked back to the ocean; everything that had happened only made her stronger just like the waves' that crashed over one another, there would always be a stronger wave to crush the other before it. Jessi put on her shoes and left the beach rather than go home she decided to go back to the beginning, where her life started. She noticed that it was 4:00; it took longer than she had expected to get herself together. Upon arriving at the forest where it all began she wondered what would have happened if she was never created but knew that it didn't matter because she was and thinking of an alternate universe would not change anything. Instead she wondered about her and Kyle; would he stick to his promise of being there for her always.

"Yes." Jessi turned to see Kyle standing there. "I will always stick to that promise Jessi. Because I love you."

"Kyle." Jessi said softly.

Kyle walked to her, she wasn't sure if she wanted him there or not yet, she turned trying to escape those eyes as she walked forward but was stopped when he grabbed her arm. She felt the electricity run through them and he pulled her back into his arms holding her tightly against his chest. At first she tried to struggle but realized it was pointless, Kyle wouldn't let her run this time.

As if he read her mind Kyle said "Jessi, I'm not going to let you escape this time. I've already made that mistake once."

Jessi looked at his eyes; she saw the fear of her escaping once again in them.

Kyle looked down at her and pulled her against him once again except for he caught her lips on the way with his. Jessi felt the enormous amount of emotions inside him; they both kissed each other not holding anything back and once again sucking each other into their worlds. They once again melted into each other arms and pretty soon Jessi found herself backed into a tree. Kyle pressed against her unable to stop himself this time.

_This was what was missing, it wasn't Amanda who had changed but me, these are the feelings that I wanted to express to Jessi, and it's perfect._

Kyle's arms were locked around Jessi's body and he pulled her even closer, the current of emotions was shown in the air as electricity in waves moved around them putting them in a bubble of their own. Kyle fell into the grass bring Jessi along with him, their lips separated for a moment where Kyle and Jessi just stared at each other. Jessi was flushed and her hair was in her face but Kyle just pushed it behind her ear gently and then cupped her face. Jessi put her cheek in his hand and smiled.

"Beautiful." Kyle said as he looked into Jessi's hazel eyes. Jessi felt her whole body warm at the word. Kyle looked mesmerized as he said it as if he never saw anyone so beautiful in his life. Rather than bring Jessi lips back to his, he kissed her forehead and pulled her down so that she was on top of him. He felt as Jessi placed her head on his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat which was going crazy. This moment had beaten any moment he could have ever dreamed to have Amanda.

Jessi rose to look into his eyes. "I love you Kyle." Jessi told him.

Kyle looked into her eyes, his heartbeat quickening at her words and the way she was looking at him. The love in her eyes was overwhelming and he knew that Jessi would see the same in his eyes. He felt her gasp as she saw this and her heart hammer. "I love you too Jessi, more than anyone." He replied.

Jessi bent down and this time she kissed him with full force.

Jessi and Kyle were walking back home holding each other's hand.

"What now Kyle?"

"We tell the Tragers."

"They won't be too happy about this." She said looking into his eyes.

"I know, but I love you Jessi, and I want to do this right, so I'm going to tell them the truth and if they can't accept that it won't change how I feel about you."

"We're going to tell them." Jessi corrected with a smirk.

Kyle smiled back. "We're." He corrected.

Her smile lit up. "I love you."

"I love you too. Forever."

"Forever." She replied.

"Forever." He pulled her towards him kissing her with passion and love embracing everything they had been through and knowing that nothing will ever change this feeling. After all Jessi was his _now and forever._

Jessi knew he was finally hers. The satisfaction of that realization was so much sweeter then she could have ever thought.

They acknowledge the truth now; they are and always will be _Soul Mates._ And Kyle would _Never Let His Soul Mate Go Again._

* * *

_Hi again, I love Dean and wanted his and Jessi's love to end on a somewhat happy note, Kyle has begun his long task of trying to deserve Jessi's love even though he always had it._

_Okay I know I said this would be the last chapter and I lied, I wanted you to see what they would say to the Tragers._

_Oh and don't get the wrong idea about Dean, he is really hurt about it but Dean is one of those guys that never let anything get him down, and I do want him to be happy and he wouldn't want Jessi to feel pain about still loving Kyle instead of him, all in all Dean is a good guy and I love him for it so if you read below you'll get what I'm trying to do._

_How Dean and Amanda would act to knowing that Jessi and Kyle finally get together. I want to create Dean's happy ending, so you know what, this story isn't over till the fat lady sings and only I decide that (though that probably wouldn't work for me since I'm not fat lol). :D. So please wait for the next chapter, yay for free time. You guys need to review more cause I'm not sure how this getting across to others if they don't say anything, for I know this could be horrible. T.T. Lol. -Tina._


	8. Life goes on

Upon arriving home, Jessi and Kyle found that Niccole and Stephen were both home along with, Hillarie, Lori, Andy, Josh, and Declan.

"We'll be able to tell them all in one night." Kyle said already looking exhausted.

Jessi sighed. "Then we're in for the longest night ever."

"Yeah, I know."

"Should we tell them all at once, or person by person?"

"I have a better idea; we should probably start with Josh and Andy, then Declan, Hillary, and Lori, and end with Stephen and Niccole."

"Why do you want to do it like that?"

"Well Stephen and Niccole will take the most time to explain while Josh and Andy will take the shortest."

"If you say so Jessi." Kyle stated.

Jessi smiled, "Let's get started then."

* * *

"So you guys are together now?" Andy asked

"Yeah, well at least after we tell everyone so." Kyle answered.

"Hmm…so the super genetic experiments finally get together, I wonder how strange your kids will be." Josh laughed.

"Josh." Andy hit him upside his head.

"Sorry sorry, it's just funny."

Kyle and Jessi raised their eyebrows. Josh saw this. "…sorry."

"It's fine."

"So who are you going to tell next?" Andy asked.

"Hillarie, Declan, and Lori." Jessi told them.

"Good luck with that." Josh smiled.

"Congratulations." Andy smiled as well.

"Thanks."

Jessi and Kyle left the two of them in the living room.

"On wards to Lori and the others." Jessi announced happily yet somewhat sarcastically. Kyle sighed.

* * *

After explaining the events of the night and today the reactions they got we're amusing;

"HOLY CRAP!" Lori said almost speechlessly yet very loudly.

"Yay Buttercup is happy now." Hillarie added cheerfully. "Too bad for Dean though."

Declan looked annoyed at the two girls covering his ears at their reactions. "Should have told me alone." He said eyeing Hillarie who was now bouncing up and down.

"What about Dean? And Amanda?" Lori asked somewhat annoyed at Kyle and Jessi knowing that if they were together then Dean and Amanda would be hurt.

"Dean and I ended whatever kind of relationship we had today…so now we're just friends." Lori eyed her as she said this and when they made eye contact Lori knew she was hiding the important details. 'Later' she mouthed. Jessi just nodded.

"And Amanda and I ended our relationship early, she said that we pushed ourselves into this relationship without really thinking things through so she told me to be with the person I needed and she would try to find the person she would need." Declan saw his hesitation in telling this.

"So you two are together now?" Declan asked changing the subject.

"After we tell Niccole and Stephen, we will be."

"What if they disagree with your guys' choice?" Hillarie questioned.

"Jessi and I will not be with each other officially but once we move out and graduate we will continue this relationship." Lori saw Jessi frown at this but she nodded in agreement, Lori smiled at this, Jessi wanted this so much but was willing to put if off to respect their wishes.

"Well then we're behind you all the way." Lori smiled. They were all somewhat surprised by Lori acceptance of this, Lori explained "I just want you guys to be happy and while I am irritated that you guys hurt Dean and Amanda, I can't help but want you two to be happy and if this makes you happy, who am I to ruin it."

"Good luck lovebirds." Hillarie smiled broadly at them.

"Ever do something that surprises us, tell me alone." Declan sighed. They all laughed amused at each other.

"Now; Stephen and Niccole."

"Have fun." Lori told them sarcastically.

Kyle and Jessi headed to their adopted parents room, hoping they would be as accepting about this as the others were.

"Umm…Niccole, Stephen." Kyle said hesitant as he knocked at the door.

"Oh Kyle come in." They heard Niccole say.

The two of them went inside unsure of what to expect. Niccole and Stephen were shocked to see Jessi was following behind Kyle; they hadn't seen the two together alone in quite some time.

"We have something to tell you." Kyle told them.

"What is it Kyle?" Stephen asked.

"Jessi and I will like…to ask your permission to…" Kyle was unsure if he could finish.

"…If we could be together in a relationship." Jessi told them without any hesitation.

_As blunt as always._ Kyle smirked at this.

Stephen and Niccole were flabbergasted. "Uh…I don't know what to say Kyle. Jessi." Niccole said.

"It's just that…I love Jessi and I understand how you guys feel, really I do but I know that you guys could trust us…please allow us to be together."

"Kyle is right, I know that sometimes I just act out on my own but I promise you me and Kyle can make this work, please, because I feel exactly like he does, I love Kyle." Jessi told them feeling the tears behind her eyes, she glanced at Kyle; his eyes were hopeful and full of love. Kyle saw that her eyes were the same; love glistening inside of her beautiful swirls of light green eyes.

Niccole and Stephen both saw the looks they were giving each other; even without touching each other the intimacy was greater than any more romance. Both of sighed internally and then looked at one another; it would be harder to keep them separate. Stephen finally broke the silence and the look. "Fine, as long as you obey a few of our rules then it's fine with us."

Both of their eyes lit up at those words. "Okay." They both agreed.

Niccole knew they would be willing to give up things to make this work and couldn't put it off any longer. "Rule number 1: Don't let us find you in a compromising situation; I hope you both know what I mean by this." Both nodded.

"Good, Rule number 2: Please try not to broadcast to any public officials about this living situation; it will save us a lot of unneeded questions." Kyle and Jessi both seem to get this as well.

"Finally Rule number 3: We're trusting you so please don't do anything that would jeopardize this family or your relationship with each other."

"We promise to stick to your rules, right Jessi?"

"Right, we'll abide to them." Jessi smiled.

"Good, then you can go." Stephen smiled back.

"Thank you Stephen." Kyle hugged him. "And you Niccole." He said while hugging her. Jessi followed behind him hugging and thanking both of them; the gratitude was clear on her face and the happiness of having them accepting this. Kyle and Jessi left the room only to find the Josh, Andy, Lori, Hillarie, and Declan standing there obviously listening in on their conversation. Rather than come up with excuse for this they all gave turns in congratulating and hugging them.

Kyle and Jessi we're exhausted by the end of the night. Jessi fell asleep in the middle of the movie her head on Kyle's shoulder snuggling close to him. Andy and Hillarie had left to go home leaving Josh, who had gone to bed shortly after their departure, and Lori, who was nodding off as well, and Declan who sat in silence watching the movie.

Declan looked to Lori and decided it was time to get her to bed. "I'll cover this one." He told Kyle you get her, nodding to Jessi. Kyle just smiled, Kyle had always known that Declan had strong feelings for Lori, who he was now holding in his arms and carrying up the stairs.

Kyle himself picked Jessi up and carried her to her room setting her on her bed with the utmost gentleness and care. He looked at his sleeping beauty in the moonlight and couldn't help but admire her features, she looked like a goddess. _My goddess. _ Kyle leaned down and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally her lips. _I love the feel of her lips; so soft and tender._ "Kyle." He heard her mumble his name. "I love you."

Kyle smiled. "I love you too Jessi." He lay next to her and she snuggled on his chest. He noticed how perfectly she fit next to him and couldn't help but wonder how he could have ever mistaken this for only friendship. "Always." Together they feel asleep loving the warmth and comfort that they offered one another.

* * *

The next morning Kyle woke to find his girl still laying their on top of him deep in sleep. He looked at the time which read 7:10, he kissed Jessi's forehead with soft pressure and then gently began to shake her awake. "Jessi…Jessi." He whispered to her.

He saw as her eyes opened, brown today but knowing they would turn green later on. Jessi face lit up smiling brightly as she looked into his warm blue eyes. Seeing this smile lit up Kyle's day, it was breathtaking. He leaned down slightly as she rose to meet his lips and feeling the light next to them shudder as it got deeper. He release her lips knowing that if they didn't stop now the lights would go out, he seemed more aware of the environment around them now as they kissed more often. Jessi too seemed to notice the quivering of the lamp next to them. Kyle was thinking more of the connection between them and the electricity that was there whenever they touched or kissed. _If kissing makes lights shudder I wonder what…?_ Kyle caught himself, turning red at the thought of doing more than just kiss Jessi.

Jessi saw his face turn dark red at a thought, suddenly curious she concentrated on what he was thinking and saw the images he was thinking turning red herself. _Kyle, you pervert_ she thought with a laugh.

Kyle looked down at Jessi she seemed to be concentrating on him. _No, she couldn't be…is she reading my thoughts?_ He turned a darker shade of red at this. "Jessi." Jessi pulled herself out of his thoughts and looked at his eyes. "What did you just do?"

"Nothing." She answered too quickly and too innocently.

"Jessi. You were reading my thoughts weren't you."

"Actually, I was seeing your thoughts." She answered honestly.

"Seeing as in…" He felt as if he was hit in the stomach remembering the intense images of him and Jessi; his grabbing Jessi and pulling her into a kiss, the first day here when he had seen her completely naked. "No. You saw all of that?"

Jessi grinned slightly somewhat afraid that he'll be mad. He recognized the answer immediately. He didn't know what to say and as he searched for an answer he was interrupted as a pair of soft lips kissed him, forgetting everything else he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back roughly. They twisted so that he was on top of her kissing passionately, he suddenly stopped looking at the lamp once again as it flicker on and off.

He sighed looks like the rest of the Trager's were getting up. Jessi heard them too. She pushed him up and stood with him as he walked to her door; she quickly kissed him leaving him breathless once again.

"No compromising positions." She whispered in a very sexy voice. He trembled slightly at this she closed the door slowly leaving him with more thoughts of their previous conversation. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

Kyle silently walked to his room and shut the door he stepped into his tub thinking over what had just happened.

Jessi leaned against the door and laughed to herself quietly, then returned to bed and laid in the warmth that Kyle had left. This is the second time he had slept in a bed and both times it was with her; this felt more comforting then the first time when she was too distraught to be happy about this. This time was different, and she loved it.

It was time for breakfast and the family seemed to act the same towards this improvement in Jessi's and Kyle's relationship but she knew they would support them.

"So Jessi, what are you going to do about work?" Lori asked.

"Probably work less hours, I don't really need the money but it good to have something like that on the side." Jessi replied.

Kyle knew he shouldn't feel jealous but he couldn't help it, Dean would be there and it didn't help that Jessi and him were so close.

"What time should you be off then?"

"Probably 1:00." Jessi replied. "Besides I'm not legally supposed to work more than 20 hours a week and the owner was kind of upset that I had. He told me that this week I would have to work less." Jessi continued.

"Cool, it's too bad me and Josh have work today otherwise we could hang out." Lori smiled.

"It's okay." Jessi looked at the clock. "I actually better get going or John (The owner) is going to kill me." Jessi got dressed and ready in a bit of a hurry; she wasn't expecting Dean to pick her up today so when she got a call it surprised her. "Hello?"

"Hey Jessi, it's me. I was wondering if you still needed a ride to work."

"Is that really okay with you?" Jessi asked unsure.

"Yeah it's cool with me, remember what I said, I still want to be friends."

Jessi sighed. "Maybe we should give it some time before we hang out you know so we could get our feelings a little more settled in."

She heard the smile in his voice as he said. "Yeah I understand…thank you Jessi, I'll see you at work."

"See you." She heard the click and then closed her phone.

Jessi turned to see Kyle standing there. "Do you need a ride?"

Jessi smiled. "Sure." Kyle smiled back and relaxed how quickly she agreed to being drove by him.

Jessi went forward seeing the remaining tension in his shoulder, she knew he was acting like this because of her going to work and having to be near Dean, she hugged him. "I'm going to miss you at work." Kyle smiled and held her tightly. _She seems to always know what to say._

Jessi pulled back a little and kissed Kyle lips with a bit more force than usual. He felt all of her emotions; her uneasiness with leaving, her longing to stay by his side all day, the happiness she felt when he was with her, everything that screamed her love for him. Kyle relaxed completely under this kiss knowing that Jessi would never do anything to hurt him.

Jessi pulled away from the kiss. "Time for work." She told him.

"Yeah okay." He sighed not wanting to let her go. After some time they arrived at her work. Kyle and Jessi just sat in the car; she turned to him and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"I'll call you before I get off." Jessi told him.

He smiled. "Yeah okay."

She opened her door. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Jessi closed the door and began walking to the store, upon arriving at the door she turned and waved. He waved back.

Jessi went inside and Kyle start the engine, he drove off and decided he knew what he was going to do with his time while he wait for her to get off work.

* * *

Jessi had gone inside to find Dean and Aaron working on different bikes, they both looked up at her entrance. "Hey Jessi." Aaron said, "John said the last one is for you to work on."

"Thanks." Jessi turned to the bike and began setting to work.

"You're welcome." Aaron turned back to his bike. He knew that Jessi and Dean was no longer buddy buddy but that was okay because both Jessi and Dean were mature and wouldn't let this affect the job.

* * *

Back at home Kyle was doing some cleaning; he had made the choice that he knew he would feel good about forever. _I have to show that there is no confusion in my choice, Jessi is my girl and I want her to be always so the only way to do that is to remove all these items Amanda has given me. And this…_ Kyle took down the picture of Amanda and instead replaced it with one of Jessi when she was gazing down at him in the forest of their birth. Placing everything that had once been important because he received them from Amanda in a box, he decided that now would be as good a time as ever to return this kind of stuff to her.

Kyle walked to her door and heard the music playing in the background, he loved the piano and how both Amanda and Jessi played, and it amazed him how different their styles could be. He knocked at the door and the heard the playing stop, Amanda opened the door seconds later.

"Kyle." She said softly.

"Hi Amanda." Kyle replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I can to return this stuff." Kyle answered.

Amanda looked at the box and then smiled. She opened the door wider and Kyle saw that there too was a box for him. "Fresh start."

"Yeah, no confusion this time."

Amanda nodded. "Good."

"Thank you for understanding Amanda."

Amanda smiled softly. "Just be happy and follow your heart." She told him.

"I will…and there will always be a place for you in my heart." He smiled.

"It's the same for you Kyle." She took the box from his hands and placed it on the floor near his. He grabbed his box and began walking to the door. "You…" Kyle turned. "You and Jessi are together now?"

"Yeah."

Amanda nodded. "Don't let her go this time."

"I won't."

"Goodbye Kyle." She said as she touched the door handle.

"Goodbye Amanda." Kyle turned and returned to his house never looking back.

It was 12:45 when Kyle got a call from Jessi asking if he would come pick her up.

"I'll love to." He looked around his room; it was once again set up so that there would be no confusion in which he picked.

Jessi was getting ready to leave work; Aaron had already left leaving Dean and her alone.

"So you and Kyle together now?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I don't think he deserves you but it's nice that you gave him a chance to try and earn your love."

Jessi nodded. "So umm…should I give you back those stuffed animals from the carnival?" Dean laughed.

"You won more them." He replied with a smirk. "So you keep them." He gave her a wink.

Jessi smiled. "Yeah okay."

"I should probably get going then; Kyle is coming to pick you up right?"

"Yeah."

"Coolbeans."

"Goodbye Dean."

"Goodbye Jessi."

Dean was walking towards his motorcycle when Kyle pulled up. He gave the mock salute to Kyle, started the engine and drove off. Kyle just smirked at this.

"Hey." He turned to see Jessi looking at him. She was breathtaking and his face lit up whenever he saw her.

"Hey." Jessi noticed how much he was smiling and couldn't help but smiled back. They leaned forward and their lips meted once again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

It was strange how much their presence would be missed in such a short period, like they weren't whole until they were next to each other completing one another. Kyle drove Jessi to an empty home. Josh and Stephen had work, Lori was with Hillary and Declan, and Niccole was going to be gone all day running errands.

Jessi and Kyle walked inside. Kyle explained why everyone was gone and turned to see Jessi being thoughtful at this. Kyle noticed that now her eyes were green, he loved the color variation of her eyes, they were beautiful to see. Kyle walked forward and lightly kissed her head. Jessi looked up at him, he could see the longing to be even closer in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to just kiss her all night but he wouldn't rush things. He wanted to do this relationship with Jessi right and he knew that neither of them was ready for that kind of step. "How bout we watch a movie?"

Jessi smiled. "Let me take a quick shower then we will." She replied.

"I'll be waiting." Jessi hopped into the shower and finished not to long afterwards. She wrapped a towel firmly around herself and dried off, she walked down stairs and began going to her room when she found Kyle coming out of his. He noticed that besides the towel wrapped around there was nothing to cover her body, Kyle turned red at this slight review only to remember that he had seen her naked before.

"Sorry." He moved to let her pass. She watched him as she passed him walking to her room. Kyle suddenly felt very hot, _just let it go, go to the living room, do not go to her room._ Kyle finally got his feet to move and pull him away from Jessi.

Jessi was getting dress between her fits of laughter, now that he has become more aware, it was amusing to see how he reacted to her in different situations. Jessi bounced off to the living room after she got dressed; she found Kyle sitting there ready to play a movie.

"So which one should we watch?"

She looked around to see a favorite, 'Ghost', and she picked it up. "This one."

Kyle looked at it, "I've never seen it before."

"What then you have to watch it." Jessi smiled.

He grinned "Yeah, yeah, okay."

They popped the film into place and Jessi got herself into position cuddly next to Kyle with her head on his shoulder.

When the film ended Kyle had an expression that Jessi couldn't place. "What is it? Didn't you like it?"

She noticed tears coming down his face. "That was sad."

Jessi smiled, he was feeling pain towards the characters for having this love and never being able to be with each other again. She reached up and wiped his tears away, and looked at his face a smile lighting it up. He looked down and smiled back.

"One day, if there love is strong enough they may be together again." She told him.

Kyle touched her cheek; stroking her soft cheek to her neck and back again. Jessi would give anything to stay in this moment forever but the car pulling up made them let go of one another.

Lori and Josh walked in to see Jessi and Kyle on the couch. It looked as though Jessi was looking for another movie to watch so they left them alone.

"I have something to show you Jessi."

"Huh?"

"Come with me." Kyle grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room.

"Kyle what is it?" She looked around his room, it had changed, all the things that reminded him of Amanda were gone and in place of the picture of Amanda in his special place was one of her. Her cheeks heated up and she turned to him. "You did this for me?"

Kyle smiled. "Of course, who else would I do this for?"

Jessi walked forward and kissed him with everything she had and he kissed her back, the lights above them were going off like crazy.

"Hey no super people make outs when I'm trying to be online." They heard Josh yell down and laughed.

"It's okay; we got plenty of time to get it improve that." Kyle smiled.

"I love the sound of that." Jessi smiled playfully.

* * *

_Okay then this is the end, I might decided to add one more chapter where Kyle and Jessi have been dating for a couple of months and then decided that they aren't as innocent as it may seem. *wink wink*_

_Thank you for your reviews guys and sticking with this story till the end. I may decide to write another Kessi story but I need a slight break, they're exhausting. Have any questions please write. Thank you._


End file.
